


Loved From The Abused

by DaizyHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bonding, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Imperius, M/M, Male Slash, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexual Abuse, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyHeart/pseuds/DaizyHeart
Summary: Harry Potter is six years old and has already had enough of life, what happens when twenty-five year old Severus Snape finds out the women he loved as a sister's son is being abused not only mentally but sexually and physically what also happens when they all find out that Harry wasn't a true Potter...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is a six year old and has already had enough of life, what happens when twenty-five year old Severus Snape finds out the women he considered his sister son is being abused not only mentally, but sexually and physically but the most shocking is what happens what everyone finds out that harry isn't really a Potter.. (Harry&Draco) (Severus&Tom) (Lucius&Narcissa) (Sirius&Remus) #SexualAbuse #SaneTom #Underagesex #EvilDumbledore #LightTom #RonBashing #GinnyBashing #MollyBashing #SlytherinTwins #HermioneBashing #DumbledoreBashing #Abuse #parentalSeverus #ParentalTom #ImperiusSirius (broken) #ImperiusRemus (broken) #Wills

Love from the abused

By DaizyHeart

 

Chapter 1: Finding Harry

 

 

    Harry wasn’t an ordinary boy of six, one might say he was to smart for his age, others might refer to him as a dangerous freak who parents killed themselves because they hated how Harry looked. Harry maybe a very bright child but his flaw is that he is very small and thin, he looks as though he is only three instead of the average six year like his cousin Dudley. As Harry was look up at darkness in his room under the stairs all he could think about was what would his life be like had his parents loved him and staid alive.  
As Harry was in deep thought, he almost didn’t hear the cupboard being open. “Get up you lazy useless child, its time for breakfast and I want it cooked right, its dudders birthday and I want everything to be perfect.” His aunt said as she glared while he got up to walk toward the kitchen, “Yes a-aunt P-Petunia.” Stuttered Harry ever since his uncle punched him in the throat for trying to get away from his nastiness of a beating that caused him to be sticky afterwards Harry learned to just take the beatings of any kind since then. Once he got into the kitchen his aunt started telling him what to make and how she wanting it done, as well as telling him that he wasn’t allowed to look at anything but the food then he was to go back into the cupboard the rest of the day. As he was cooking all he could hear was his aunt baby talking to his cousin about what they were going to do and who was going to come by. “I know you want your friends Peirce and Axel to be here so I asked their parents to bring them by in a couple of hours, then we are going to take you three to the movies and afterwards we all are going to have a sleepover at a very nice hotel with a pool, how does that sound my little dudders?” his aunt sounded like she was talking to a two year old but from Harry’s stand point that’s how old his cousin was in the mental department. “Does HE have to come with us? He wil rune everyting if he comes.” His cousin whined “I don’t want to go to your stupid party anyway.” Harry mumbled under his breath which to Harry’s luck happened to be when his uncle walked by to get coffee.  
   

   Harry’s eyes widened oh no he thought “So you think my Dudley is stupid huh? You think you are better? How can YOU be anything but a slave and a slut? That doesn’t make you better, that makes you worthless.” His uncle yelled as he took Harry by the hair and started to drag him towards the door that led to the upstairs. “O-Oh N-N-No Uncle P-P-Please I’ll B-Be Good, P-P-Please Don’t T-T-Take me up s-s-stairs.” Harry all but screamed as tears ran down his face. “What did I say about crying and screaming, you still haven’t learned these past two years, you do what your told and without argument BOY.” He uncle glared as he dragged Harry up stairs to his personal play room.  
Vernon prided himself a man who would do anything to keep his family happy and that includes raping his nephew from the age of four, the sooner this useless scum learned that no one loves him the sooner the freaks magic would die, and he would be normal. So, what if people would find this to be gross, it’s the only way this freak would learn who is better. “I want you to strip, and get on the bed, if you disobey your punishment will be worse.” His uncle explained but Harry was in hysterics he didn’t hear his uncle, all Harry could do was shake. “So, you don’t want to listen? Maybe you like it when your punishment is rough, is that it boy you like being punished? Well I can accommodate that.” His uncle looked at him with hunger and started to strip Harry’s clothes off then went ahead to throw him on the bed where his uncle then punched him in the stomach, face and then Harry’s most sensitive spot. “P-P-P-Please, Uncle s-s-s-stop.” Harry cried out but his uncle wasn’t listening he strapped Harry’s arms, legs and neck that were connected to the bed. Harry couldn’t take it his uncles beating much longer, but his uncle continued to pound into him. “So, you like it rough well then how about this?” his uncle said as he grabs a small two-inch pen knife and stick into Harry’s hands, feet, and just as he was climaxing he grabbed the knife and stuck it until his nephews chest. “Maybe if you live you will have learned from this.” His uncle said as he picked Harry up and walked down stair and tossed him into the cupboard.  
   

    Harry could hardly breath, he new he wasn’t going to live through this, he could already feel himself getting cold. “HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE, JUST HELP ME!!” A voice cried in Severus Snape’s head while he sat reading his favorite potions book making him look around “Who’s there? Who are you?” Severus asked the voice which he thought was quite stupid not like the voice could answer back, or so he thought. “I-I-I’m Harry P-P-Potter, or t-t-that’s what my aunt petunia t-t-told m-me.” Said the voice Severus all but jumped in shock how was Harry able to project his thoughts this far? He then remembered that Harry was calling out for help, only someone in major distress could project like that. “Hello Harry, my name is Severus why do you sound like you’re in trouble?” Severus asked though he had a feel that he wasn’t going to like the answer the way Harry was talking it sounded strained. “I t-t-think I’m d-d-dying, my u-u-uncle d-did b-bad t-t-things to m-me and I’m s-s-so c-c-cold.” Harry said with a cry Severus was in a panic this child sounded like he was in massive pain but there wasn’t anything he could do unless he figured out where the child was. “Harry? Do you know where you live?” Severus hoped that he understood what he was asking. “I l-l-live at n-n-number f-f-four private d-d-drive in s-s-surrey the c-c-cupboard u-u-under the s-s-s-stairs.” Harry said but then said “But w-w-why do y-y-you want t-t-to k-k-know, I d-d-don’t t-think y-y-you can g-g-get here in t-t-t-time if t-t-that’s what y-y-you are t-t-trying to do.” He said but his voice sounded ragged like it was getting harder for him to breath. “Harry, I want you to close your eyes and just focus on your breathing okay and yes I am coming to get you, but I need you to do all you can to stay awake for me ok?” Severus said in a slight panic he got up and yelled for Tom and Lucius. “Severus what is the meaning of all the yelling?” said Tom and Lucius together but Severus wasn’t listening “Harry me and my friends are coming to get you please hold on okay.” Severus said in his head praying that Harry could still hear him. “I-I-I’ll t-t-try.” Harry said in a labored breath  
     

   Severus looked back as his family “come with me now and I will explain everything once we get there but we need to hurry we don’t have much time.” Severus explained to his Husband and best friend by grabbing both their hands and dragging them outside before apparating to private drive. “Damn it Severus! A little warning next time, now tell me why you took us to a muggle village, and why you look like you just saw a ghost.” Tom asked worried about his husband “Tom I found him?” Severus said as he all but ran towards a house knowing who Severus meant Tom looked at Lucius and both were just as shocked on how Severus found Harry it had been almost seven years. Severus didn’t have time to explain so he just looked at them and said, “if we do not get him away from his aunt and uncle right now and to Narcissa he is going to die.” Still looking panicked he turned towards the door and not even waiting he blasted the door down. Tom and Lucius ran over to Severus and walked into the house.  
Just as they walked into the house a woman with a face like a horse ran out from the living area and screamed. “HOW DARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” but then she stopped and looked into the face of the man who turned her sister against her, blood running cold she knew some how that freak told them where he was. “YOU!!! I HATE YOU, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY SISTER HATE ME!! YOU ARE A FREAK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!” she screamed again “Ahh Tunie, you will shut your face and get out of the way of the door.” Severus said as he pointed his wand at her face, he didn’t have time to do anything but glare at her. Petunia didn’t realize she had walked over to the cupboard door, but she wasn’t going to move her nephew wasn’t going to leave he was her slave. “Pet what is going on why are these Freaks in our house?” Her husband asked looking ready to kill them. “They want to take our slave away from us, some how the freak told them were he was.” Petunia said with distaste, but she made a mistake a grave one, by calling Harry a slave she just signed hers and her husband’s gravestones. “Oh, Tunie you really shouldn’t have said that now I really must do something about this but first you are going to step away from that door or your punishment won’t be quick.” Severus said with such discussed that he wanted to kill her right then but then he saw the fear in her eyes, and she step away. “Tom? Lucius? Keep and eye on them also make sure their son is down here as well.” Severus said as he walked to the cupboard door and opened it.  
Severus looked inside the cupboard and what he said turned his blood to ice, how could anyone do this to a child. He looked down at Harry who was still breathing but very shallow, Severus knew he could take him like this it would kill him if he apparated him. “Harry can you look at me?” Severus asked trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, as bright emerald eyes looked up at him. Severus gasped and all he wanted to do was grab this child into his arms and beg to be forgiven. “I k-k-know t-t-that voice y-y-you’re Sevrus r-r-right?” Harry said with strain “Yes Harry I’m Severus, but Harry I need you to tell me what hurts so I can help as much as I can, before I can take you to get healed the rest of the way.” Severus explained to Harry hoping Harry understood at least somewhat of what he was asking. “My c-c-chest and h-h-head hurt the m-m-most” Harry said his voice being more strained, looking more panicked he thought about what to do.    

    After a few seconds he turned to his best friend “Lucius you are better at healing, I need you to do all you can to help fix Harry’s breathing, just enough for us to apparate him to Cissa.” Said Severus as he kept looking at Harry. “Of, Course Sev but what will you do while I’m doing this?” Lucius asked fearing that these muggles were about to learn that what they did to Harry was going to be the last thing they ever did. “I will be teaching these pieces of scum what true power really is and how badly of a mistake they made.” Severus said with such cold malice that Lucius saw them cringe as Severus got up and walked over to them Lucius walked over to Harry to start healing him. “WAIT!!! Don’t hurt Dudley, h-h-h-he doesn’t know better a-a-and d-d-don’t m-m-make h-h-him w-w-watch P-p-p-please Sevvy, h-h-he needs h-h-help m-m-m-mentally n-n-not f-f-functioning r-r-right.” Said Harry with such strain Severus knew Harry didn’t his cousin to be hurt. “I won’t hurt him Harry, but he can no longer have parents like this.” Severus hoped that he explained that lightly enough “is t-t-there a-a-away t-t-to t-t-take a-a-away h-h-his t-t-thoughts of t-them?” Harry asked looking like was confused by his question, Severus understood what Harry was asking and did just that but first put his cousin under a sleeping spell before obliviating him of all his memories of his parents and of Harry. “He will be better now Harry I promise, but now I hope you understand I can’t let these people off with such a light punishment as your cousin.” Severus said with such anger that Harry just nodded and said, “Give them the same punishment I would have gotten had you not been able to find me.” Looking not at all worried that he just asked Severus to kill his aunt and uncle before he finally passed out from lack of oxygen. Severus panicked until Lucius looked at him and said, “its okay he, just passed out from the pain and lack of air to his brain.” He continued to heal Harry as best he could, hoping he could repair his lungs enough to stop the bleeding.  
Severus looked at the people responsible for the near death of their nephew “Now you, pieces of garbage, who is the one who did this to Harry?” Severus asked already knowing it was the uncle thinking that they would say that Harry did it to himself. “I did, the freak needed to learn that by disobeying his betters he was going to get punished.” Said the man who resembled a walrus Severus was about to say something, but the horse said something first “what have you done to my son? I demand to know right this minute.” Glaring at Severus “if you must know your nephew saved your son by asking me not to kill him for what you’ve done to him, so I erased his memories of his useless parents and any of Harry.” Severus said with a cold glare but of course they don’t know how to be quiet, so they continued. “We didn’t do anything to that freak that he didn’t want for himself.” Said the Walrus looking like he new better than anyone how to treat Harry. Severus had enough of that man he didn’t even want to torture him anymore he just wanted him to stop breathing already. “Well seeing as I am in no mood for torture, I am just going to end things now.” Severus said with a small smirk which cause both of them to go pale, they started to plead and beg to be spared saying just take the freak and go, having heard enough he raised his wand and was about to say the spell when Tom turned to them and said “you don’t deserve to live, and because I love my husband to much to allow him to blacken his soul AVADA KADVA” he said pointing his wand at the horse and walrus not giving them a chance to do anything else. Then turned to Severus, looking sorry for taking his pray away but knowing he couldn’t allow Severus to kill. “Sev, I am sorry I know you wanted to do it, but I just couldn’t let you Lily wouldn’t have wanted you to destroy yourself for them.” Tom said as he walked up to Severus and hugged him hoping that Severus wasn’t to mad.

    Lucius was quite proud of himself, he not only stopped the bleeding but was able repair Harry’s lungs enough that his breathing was back to a normal state. “Sev, Harry should be healed enough to get him to Cissa at least but based on the injuries he is going to be out of it for a couple of days.” Lucius said looking up at his friend praying that Harry would live, because he didn’t think that Severus could live with himself after finally finding him. “ Lucius thank you but I have one more favor to ask of you, can you take the cousin to an orphanage the best money can buy, also let them know he will need a mind healer when I was taking away his memories I saw that Dudley is also a wizard but he has a block.” Severus said nodding at him Lucius went over and picked up the boy and apparated to St. Mungo’s Orphanage for the damaged and gifted.  
Severus looked down at Harry who was still naked and slightly blue but was breathing at a normal rate that color was starting to come back. He picked Harry up and wrapped him in a large blanket, looking at Tom he nodded and they both walked out of the house and apparated to the Malfoy Manor to get Harry the treatment he truly deserved.


	2. Chapter 2 Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought off my first chapter and chapters from here on out

 

Chapter 2 Healing

 

 

 

      Cissa was in the lab she had made for her patients that didn’t like going to the hospital or couldn’t go due to criminal actions, when Severus and Tom burst through with a very small child. “Cissa I need your help; this child needs major healing and believe me when you see who it is you are going to need to remain calm.” Severus said with such panic understanding that Cissa new there was only one person who could cause Severus to look like that. She walked over as he put the child down on the bed, and what she saw wasn’t shock of the fact that she knew it was Harry but of the condition that this poor child was in. “Who, would do such a thing to a child and I hope you destroyed them for such evil.” Cissa said with cold distaste that would make anyone cringe. “It was his aunt and uncle, Cissa and Tom took care of it Lucius was able to heal Harry enough to be able to travel, but then I asked him to take the cousin to a orphanage as well as make sure he saw a mind healer and anything else the child needed, someone put a block on the kids magic core that its going to take some time for him to recover but I made sure he got a fresh start.” Severus said barley taking a breath wanting to get everything said so that they could focus on healing Harry. Cissa looked down at the child and then started to get to work telling Severus what potions they would need and how long they were going to need it. The list was long, and Severus had to right it down, grabbing a piece of parchment he wrote down  
Potions for Harry  
1.Blood replenishing (two times a day for the next two weeks)  
2\. Nutrition Potion (three times a day for the next 6 months)  
3\. Pain killer Potion (twice a day for the next 6 weeks)  
4\. Dreamless Sleep Potion (once a night until Harry is healed)  
5.Skele-gro (once after having to rebreak Harry’s bones that didn’t heal correctly)  
6.Pepper up Potion (two time a day for the next 6 weeks)  
7.calming draught (one to two times a day until harry is fully healed)

   Severus looked down at the listed and shuddered at how long it was going to take for Harry to be healed and the fact that they we going to have to rebreak some of his bones, so they heal properly. He looked at Tom asking for help with starting the potions he had enough for the next couple of days but was going to need to stock up on everything“Cissa I will go get the main potions we need right now and then come help you with the rebreak so we can get that out of the way.” Severus said  
Cissa nodded and turned back to Harry starting to heal his cuts on his body which were everywhere some old some new. All Narcissa wanted to do was cry with joy but also in anger at how much pain her godson must be in, she looked up as the door opened again and it was Lucius “Oh Luc how could he do such a thing to this poor child, wasn’t it enough that he killed his parents?” Cissa said with such anguish, all Lucius could do was walk up to her and hold her. “He will get better Cissy, you are the best healer since Lily he is in the best hands anyone could ask for.” Lucius said kissing his wife on the forehead then stepped back to let her continue healing his godson, he looked over at the door as Severus and Tom came back into the room both holding potions they would need. “Okay first we need the pain killer, then we can start rebreaking the bones that need it then we can give him the skele-gro, luckily for us it will also heal the skull fractures.” Said Cissa they got to work magically putting the potion into Harry’s stomach and got started with the rebreak, first his fingers, toes, both legs, left arm, right wrist, pelvic bone, collar bone, and two of his right ribs it took over four hours to rebreak each bone then they gave Harry the skele-gro and another round of pain killer. “I don’t want him to wake up in the middle of the night so I am putting him in a magically induced coma for the next couple of days we will just have to continue giving him potions this way until he can take it on his own.” Said Cissa looking drained but she waved her wand once more and put clothes and a heavy blanket on Harry before sitting down on a chair.

    Then looked at Severus “Please tell me, those evil people are dead?” she said hoping they were so she could kill them herself but knowing Tom probably did it so Severus wouldn’t. “Yes, they are dead Tom killed them Cissa is he going to be okay?” Asked Severus with such pain in his eyes that Cissa knew if Harry didn’t make it would break Severus so bad that she didn’t think even Tom could help. “He is a strong child; his magic core alone is so bright that I’m shocked that it didn’t lash out when he was being tortured.” Cissa said with confusion looking at Harry she could see how powerful his core was, so why didn’t it protect the child? She was missing something and until Harry was awake and healed enough, she couldn’t do anything.  
   The next couple of days were draining on everyone, between healing and potion making very little could be done except to keep Harry comfortable. “Mommy, who is this? Why does he look so similar?” Draco asked Cissa looked at Draco knowing he meant familiar and smiled that Draco seemed to remember Harry a little. “This my little dragon is Harry aunty Lily’s son.” She said smiling at Draco when he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “Har? But mom why is he like this what happened to him.” Draco asked looking kinda angry know if she didn’t tell him most of the truth, he would keep asking so Cissa said “The people who Harry was living with hurt him badly and had almost killed him for being different.” Draco looked shocked and disgusted that anyone would do this to a person. “Will he be okay? I remember him little, he always smile.” Draco said with a sadness in his eyes that all Cissa could do was hug her son “he will heal, its going to take a while but he should be fine.” She said as she hugged him but the snapped her head over to the bed when a voice said, “where am I?” Harry was finally awake.  
     

     Harry could hear voices that wasn’t his aunts or his uncles, but these voices sounded safe, but Harry was still in a panic because he was in a lot of pain and knew he need to say something. “Where am I?” he asked all, he could see was lights but what had him in a panic was that he could see, and he knew he didn’t have his glasses on. Then a voice said, “you are safe Harry, Severus took you away from that house and took you to a place you could be healed.” Cissa said knowing that Harry would recognize the name hoping the panic in Harry’s voice was only due to the pain and not knowing where he was. “Oh, okay um wait… What happened to my stutter? Also, how can I see without my glasses?” Harry said with more panic in his voice that is breathing was labored, not wanting to cause him to hyperventilate she walked to the door and yelled Severus’s name.  
    Severus looked at Tom and he just nodded to go, and he would continue the potions. Severus ran down the hall and looked at Cissa she nodded her head towards the bed, Severus walked into the room and look at the bed saw that Harry was awake, but he looked on the verge of a panic attack. “Harry, I know this is scary and you are probably very confused, but I need you to calm your breathing and just focus on my voice.” Severus said as he walked up next to the bed to see that Harry was looking at him. “Sevrus? What’s happening how can I see without my glasses, and what happened to my stutter?” Harry asked on the verge of tears he was so confused on what was going on but took a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing that Sevrus would explain everything. “Harry how much do you remember of the day that we found you?” Severus asked so he knew if there was any memory loss hoping that harry didn’t have any. “I had just got done being punished for talking rudely about my cousin, then was thrown back into the cupboard where I some how started to talk to you then you were blasted into the house after that you know what happened. You didn’t kill my cousin, but you did something to him and the last thing I remember was asking you to kill my aunt and uncle because if you didn’t get to me like you did that’s what you have happened to me.” Harry said looking at Severus if he got everything correct, then he got a nod, so Harry blinked but still looked confused. “Harry what I’m about to say it true and I want you to know I would never lie to you.” Severus said before he continued, he wanted Harry to know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.  
   

    Severus sat down in the chair next to Harry’s bed and took his hand “Harry I am going to tell you a story, it’s a long story but before I do that I am just going to tell you the basics and once you are healed enough I will tell you everything okay.” He said hoping Harry would agree not wanting to give him too much to think about to fast. “Okay Sevvy, I am still confused but I will listen because I want to understand what is going on.” Harry said looking at him then at his hand feeling comfort in this touch but a little uneasy. “Harry do you believe in magic?” Severus asked his first of many questions but need to know if he was going to need to explain it more. “Like with wands and incantations?” Harry asked knowing had dreams of a woman with red hair doing such things when he was little. Severus nodded his head yes and Harry said, “I have had dreams of a woman doing such things when I was little, so I always hoped it was true.” Looking at Severus with the same hope in his eyes. “Yes, exactly that Harry, you and everyone in this house is a witch or wizard we all do magic.” Severus said looking at Harry seeing if this scared him and wanted to see what he would do. “If I am a wizard why didn’t my magic help me like most magic should when we are in trouble?” Harry asked confused and a bit sad that his magic didn’t work for him in all the times he was in pain. Severus looked at him with sadness in his eyes “We haven’t figured that out yet Harry but once you are healed a little bit more, we will be looking to other options to figure that out okay?” He asked hoping that was good enough of an explanation and he was also curious on how Harry seemed to understand that part about magic but didn’t want to push him just yet. “I understand because I remember hearing that exact question being asked by her when she was healing me” Harry said looking at Severus with confusion and understanding, Severus gasped could Harry hear his thoughts Severus wondered or was his body language easy to read? “I can hear though if my magic is blocked why am I able to do this hmm that’s interesting I guess in the all the confusion and pain I was able to break through whatever is blocking most of my magic enough to speak to you.” Harry said though he was looking at Severus with fear that he did something wrong and started to back away from him. Severus shook his head and smiled “Harry I am not angry, shocked but not angry it just shows me you are strong and capable of many good things.” Severus said still smiling letting Harry see there was nothing to fear hoping it was okay. “So, the healing magic that Cissy did fixed my voice and my eyes?” Harry asked looking over at Narcissa who smiled wondering where he learned about her nickname. “Yes, Harry the healing magic did all of that and more, but you still have a long way to go before you are fully healed.” Cissa said  
     

    Harry looked at everyone who was in the room and shook his head he was starting to feel the pain again. “Cissy, I hurt, and I am start to get tired.” Harry said looking at her with a pained expression on his face. She walked over to him and had to potions in her hand “Harry I am going to give these to you, but I am going to magically put them into your stomach cause your throat is still healing.” She said and then waved her wand depositing the potions into him and watched as he slowly started to drift. “Thank you, Aunty Cissy, umm Sevvy can you stay with me until I am asleep please?” Harry said as he closed his eyes not seeing the shocked looks Severus and Cissa gave him both had tears in their eyes. “Of course, Harry have sweet dreams I will be here when you wake up.” Severus said with a quiver in his voice as he watched him go into a full sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

 

Chapter 3: Memories

 

 

 

 

      It had been three weeks since Harry had been found and he was feeling better than he had in the years he had been alive. In the time he’s been in his new place of living he had met Severus, Cissy, Draco and Lucius there was another person in the house, but Severus wasn’t sure if Harry should meet him just yet incase his memories were bad. Harry understood but he wanted to know why he would have bad memories of a person he hadn’t met yet. Harry kept it to himself until he got frustrated that they hadn’t told him more about the other memories of them that kept coming back each day.  
     “I have had enough, I want to know why I remember these things even though I couldn’t have been more than a year old in these memories.” Harry finally said with such angry that the glass that Cissa was holding shattered. Severus held up his hands in surrendered “Okay Harry I will tell you, but I don’t want you to interrupt until I am done okay?” Severus said looking at Harry with a strained look like this was going to be difficult, but Harry didn’t care he was tired of being left in the dark. Harry nodded his head and laid back against his pillow waiting for Severus to begin Harry maybe six, but he was never an average six-year-old he had been through to much in his life already to anything but abnormal.

     Severus sat down in the chair and then looked at him, clearing his throat he started to speak. “November 1st, 1979 a prophecy was read at a diner in a town called hogsmead by a soon to be professor at the wizarding school in our world. It talked about a child being born on the seventh month would kill the dark lord and he would have powers the dark lord knows not, the prophecy went on stating that those who had faced the dark lord three times and won would produce this child and that he would mark the child as his equal that neither could die in the hands of the other and that as long as one of them lived the other would survive. Now at the time everyone thought the dark lord was a man named Lord Voldemort but there is no such lord, it’s a lie told by the man who really is the dark lord pretending to be part of the light side. That man’s name is Albus Dumbledore…” Severus went to say something but looked down and saw Harry was crying

    Harry started to cry and said “He was supposed to protect us, why did he lie? Why did he come that night and kill them I hadn’t done anything? Why? All my mom could do was beg for him to spare me, but he wouldn’t listen. Then Tom Tom showed up to late, but he showed up and fought with him, but his spell missed Dumble, and hit me by accident but it was enough to knock Tom out and as well as me then I woke up on the door step of the Dursleys with no memory.” Harry said between sobs at that moment Tom walked into the door looking confused at what was going on until he continued to move towards the bed and was being hugged by Harry. “I know you tried TomTom, I don’t blame you.” Harry said in hysterics all Tom could do was hold him and sob feeling his heart feel lighter than it has in years.  “Harry oh gods I am so sorry I didn’t get there faster, I had only just heard your voice scream but I was to late to save anyone.” Tom said in sobs all anyone in the room could do was watch as the boy and Tom heal each other in understanding.  
     Harry and Tom both passed out from crying, both just laid in the bed. Severus was on cloud nine Harry remembered them, all anyone could do was watch as they slept both looked at peace. Severus and Cissa left them to rest while they got things ready for Harry’s new room, well Cissa got Harry’s room ready Severus finished the potions they would need for the next six months. The next couple of hours we peaceful, Tom had woken up for the need to use the loo was extreme as he was only gone a couple of minutes, he heard the screaming. “NO UNCLE, PLEASE DON’T IT HURTS I PROMISE TO BE GOOD DON’T STICK IT IN THERE PLEASE. I’LL BE GOOD, I WON’T BURN THE FOOD AGAIN PLEASE STOP.” Harry screamed Tom rushed into the room and saw bottles and medical supplies flying around the room he did his best not to get hit as he tried to get to Harry. When he got to the bed Tom grabbed Harry’s hand “Harry its ok, your safe he can’t hurt you anymore I promise you are safe Harry please wake up.” Tom said in hysterics but saw that Harry was slowing waking up, then bright emerald eyes looked up at him and Harry started to sob “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you please don’t leave me I am such a freak, but I will behave I promise.” Harry said heavily breathing that’s what Severus heard as he ran in with Cissa and both of their hearts broke for the child. “Harry I won’t ever leave you not again, and you are not a freak you are loved and wanted you are special and beautiful. Nothing those people said to you is true, you are not I repeat not a freak.” Tom said through sobs as his heart broke for the boy he held. Harry started to calm down with those words and just held Tom feeling comfort once again he closed his eyes told him self “They are dead, they are dead, they can’t hurt me anymore.” He repeated this in his head as he looked up at Tom “Thank you, I am sorry for breaking anything I will help clean them up.” Harry started to move but Cissa said no that what happened was all part of the healing process and that it was her fault for not giving him the potion to block out bad dreams.

    Harry sat back on the bed but couldn't let Cissa do everything so he waved his hand around in a circle to indicate the whole room and said “Repro” at the same time the room started to repair itself back into the way it was before Harry’s dream then he shrunk when he saw everyone looking at him with a shocked look. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be bad I won’t do it again, I just thought I would help.” Harry said pulling his legs to his chest scared he was about to be punished again the dream still fresh in his mind. Tom brushed his hand on Harry’s arm “Harry we aren’t mad, you just did magic without a wand that’s hard to do even for older wizards.” Tom explained looking at Harry with a smile at that Harry looked at Tom’s eyes and saw that Tom wasn’t lying, he then turned to look at Severus and saw he was smiling as well as Cissy. Harry blinked then blushed that he did something that was rare to do even older wizards, he really was a freak how could anyone love him when he could do things like that. Tom looked at Harry seeming to understand what Harry was thinking “Don’t Harry you are not a freak, I said it was hard but its not freakish or bad, and how can we not love you? Harry you have been loved since you were born, your parents loved you and we love you when we lost you… we never stopped looking for you, we have wanted you back so much Harry you mean so much to us.” Tom said as he hugged him and every doubt that Harry had was washed away.

    Harry smiled then blushed when is stomach growled “Harry what do you want for breakfast?” Cissa asked looking at Harry with a soft smile. “Can I have porridge toast and some fruit.” Harry asked hoping that wasn’t too much he didn’t want to seem greedy. Cissa looked at Harry understanding that Harry was holding back the mental damage those vile people did caused him to believe he didn’t deserve to eat. “Of course, Harry, you can eat whatever you want we need to start to get some weight on you. Your health is very bad, so we need to get you to a healthy weight so it’s less likely for you to get sick.” She said as she was talking, she smiled when Harry looked shocked. “Dobby.” Cissa called out with a pop a small elf like creature appeared into the room “Yes mistress Cissa, What can dos for you…. Master Harry! Oh, master Harry Dobby as missed you lots.” Dobby squeaked with tears running down his face Harry smiled in excitement and jumped off the bed running to the Elf. “Dobbies, I have missed you too.” Harry said as he cradled the elf both crying and giggling with excitement. “What can Dobby do your Master Harry.” Asked Dobby smiling at his long-lost Master whom he loved so much. “Dobby can you get me some breakfast please, its been a long while since I’ve eaten.” Harry said with tears still in his eyes looking at his first friend as a baby. “Of course, Master Harry anything for you, Dobby wills be rights back don’t goes anywheres.” Dobby said firmly before popping away to get breakfast for Harry giggling Harry got up and walked over to the table that was brought in when he was ready to eat. Seeing the way Harry interacted with Dobby shocked everyone but they were more shocked to hear him giggling. Harry sat down as Dobby returned with Harry’s favorite breakfast Porridge with bananas and cream wheat toast with dragon berry jam, a side of sliced apples and pumpkin juice was set at the table and all Harry could do was smile at the elf for remembering what Harry liked. Harry could only eat about half of the food because of his malnutrition his stomach couldn’t handle a full meal. After he got done eating Cissa gave him his potions and then laid Harry down in the bed to sleep a while. Harry was well enough that they could go ahead and talk with the elves about James and Lily’s wills as well as doing a purge of Harry’s system of any bad spells or blocks and a inheritance test.

    A couple of weeks later Harry and Draco were sitting at the family table when a ringing noise came from the fire place. “I wonder who, that is calling this early.” Lucius said as we walked over to the mantle a voice spoke “Mr. Malfoy may I please come through I have urgent matters to discuss with you.” The voice was none other than the Minister of magic looking at Harry Lucius pointed for them to hide, not having to be told twice Harry and Draco ran for the quite room as Lucius let the Minister through. “Well hello Minister what can I do…” as soon as the Minister came through so did the one and only Albus Dumbledore. “Well this is a surprise Gentlemen what can I do for you today?” Lucius said put up his mask to hide the distaste of having to look at the man who almost got his godson killed. “I am sorry to have called on you so early, Lucius but I just receive news that the family that was caring for Harry Potter, well sad to say they were found dead and your godson and well as his cousin have been found missing.” The Minister said looking distraught and concerned that Voldemort was behind this. “So, after all your, babble about how Harry would be safer with this family rather than his godparents you lost not only him but is cousin?” Lucius said with malice though he knew Harry and his cousin were safe that didn’t mean he wasn’t still pissed about what happened with Harry. “Lucius be reasonable how could we have known that Voldemort would be able to find Harry? Though why he took his cousin as well is beyond me.” The Minister said as he was saying that Severus and Tom both walked into the dining room.

  They had heard everything and were both angry. “Maybe had you listen to the people who knew Lily and James best, you would have know that the only way for those so called blood wards the Ministry put up only work if the people caring for Harry gave him love and made him feel at home, if at any point in time Harry didn’t feel loved or feel like where he was living was home the wards would have broken.” Severus said with such malice that the Minister cringed. “Now Severus be a little understanding Harry was with his mother’s sister I’m sure she loved him.” Said Albus giving them a smile that only made putting him in his place more glorious to bring down. “PETUNIA! YOU IDIOTS SENT HIM TO PETUNIA!! Did you not listen to anything Lily said you either of you, did you dunderheads listen to a single word? Why am I asking of course you didn’t why would you listen to the mother of the son you have lost? She Fucking told you under no right or reason was Harry to go to her sister. She hates anything magic, so your damn blood wards would not have worked for I can guarantee that she hated Harry like she hated Lily. How you became Minister of Magic when you are a complete fucking moron is beyond me. I will Vow this right here and right now if I find Harry and his cousin alive they will not have anything to do with you Minister and they sure and hell will have NOTHING to do with you Dumbledore, I Vow on my life and my magic that I will do everything to keep them away from the both of you.” Severus said with such demand that magic swirled around him and sealing the vow.

  Shocked at what just happened the Minister knew that vow was unbreakable, and he couldn’t afford Harry’s godfather dying if Harry was found he was sure to lose any respect from the public. “Now Severus you can’t be serious what if Harry is dead then we have lost all hope of defeating Voldemort.” Albus said though he wasn’t worried if Harry died, he could take over with ease. Just as that thought crossed his mind him and the minister were flown into the wall and held there, not know what was going on until a door to right in front of them opened did they understand the ramifications of what was said. Harry stood in the door looking anything but calm his magic was swirling around him like mad and his eyes went from Emerald Green to a solid Purple. “YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING FROM ME!! I WILL NOT HELP YOU, I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, AND THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL DO! YOU LEFT ME WITH AN ABUSIVE AUNT AND An UNCLE YOU SEXUALLY DID THINGS TO ME THAT MY INNOCENCE IS GONE! WHO EVER KILLED THEM I WOULD SHAKE THEIR HAND BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT THEY DESERVED. MY COUSIN IS KNOWN OF YOUR CONCERN HE IS SAFE AND I WILL KEEP IT THAT WHY IF I WERE YOU. NOW GET OUT AND DO NOT RETURN, AND I MEAN IT LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE ALL OF MY FAMILY.” Harry said as he dropped them back to the ground pointed to the fire which lite and called out Ministry of Magic Ministers Office looking at the men and forced them into the fire. Once they were gone Harry collapsed onto the floor.

  Severus ran to Harry, but Draco got to him first hugging him. “Its okay Harry, I’m here you are safe theys can’t hurt you I won’ts let them.” Draco said and he cradled Harry who clung to Draco he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt his Harry not ever as he thought that both Harry’s magic and Draco’s swirled around them and connected together with such beauty and grace that only those watching new what had just happened. After the magic died down both boys were exhausted, they fell asleep on the floor well after becoming bonded in magic, mind, and soul most people would be drained. “I knew they were mates, but I didn’t expect that so soon.” Lucius said looking amused as he went over and picked up his son as Severus picked up Harry. It was time for them all to get a long nap after all the excitement.


	4. Chapter 4 Wills Inheritance Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter hope you like it

 

 

Chapter 4: Wills, Purge, Inheritance

     

 

 

 

    A couple of days after the visit that left two boys bonded Cissa and the other thought it was time for the wills of Harry’s parents to be read as well as ask the goblins to do a purge and an inheritance test. “Think we should talk to Harry first about the wills, he agreed to the purge but doesn’t understand why we want to do an inheritance test on him.” Severus Said after talking to Harry last night about what the purge and inheritance do Severus wasn’t sure on why Cissa is wanting the test done but it seems that when she was doing a health screen on Harry something was a little different than things should be. “I am fine with the wills, I just don’t understand the inheritance test so I will make a suggestion if my parents wills state I should have one done I will get one does that work?” Harry said as he walked into the library looking concerned that they would be mad about him eavesdropping. Severus smiled the boy always seemed to have the right answer to the most serious of situations, they agreed to the suggestion and all of them agreed to have the wills read that the Ministry in front of the court a couple of days after Harry’s seventh birthday.  
   

    A couple of months after the visit from the Minister and Dumbledore as well as their agreement to have the wills read after Harry’s birthday and everyone was nervous because today was Harry’s seventh birthday and knowing how he was treated in the past everyone in the house wanted this day to be special and to be remembered by the young boy. “Why don’t we take him to a place the wizarding world won’t bother him just for the day?” Cissa suggested She wanted to take the boys to Disney World and Universal Studios but knew it would take some convincing for the three men. “Aunt Cissa we don’t need to do anything big, I’m fine with just a small party here.” Harry said even though what Cissy was thinking sounded like loads of fun he didn’t want to be a bother even if it was his birthday. “Harry, I want to make this something to remember and was hoping to convince these men into taking you to Disney world and Universal Studios for a couple of days.” Cissa said knowing Harry must have heard her thoughts and didn’t want to cause trouble not that the boy ever troubled anyone he was so reserved only Draco seemed to be able to get him to come out of his shell. Well being bonded mates its only natural that they were close Cissa thought. “I think that’s a wonderful idea actually it will get us all away from prying eyes and we could all do with some relaxing.” Tom said with a smile it would be good for Harry to have fun and be away from the stress that the Ministry had seem to place on a seven-year-old rather than deal with it themselves.  
   

    So, it had been decided that they would fly to the United States Harry not liking crowded areas only agreed because Lucius had a private plane. “We will arrive in about 45 minutes the hotel is booked in the Disney World resort and we have all day passes to both sides of the park as well as an all-day pass to Universal.” Lucius said amused that Cissa had gotten them all to agree to take Harry away from their world for a little while. It was a good idea because he could tell that the stress was not only getting to Harry but to Draco as well. Once they arrived to their resort the boys were in awe, at how beautiful a fictional castle could look, the boys could have got whiplash with how fast their heads were turn back and forth trying to see everything. Laughing the family finally got to their suite and got ready for the day, when they left London it was ten in the morning and it took them nine hours to get to Florida but because of the Time difference they arrived at noon on July 31st, 1987. “Uncle Lucy, what can we do first today?” Harry asked practically bouncing from excitement, he really did hate that nickname, but he knew Harry has given everyone one, so he smiled. “What do you want to do it is as they say your day.” Lucius said chuckling when Harry looked shocked but then saddened when he saw shame in Harry’s eyes. “Har, why don’t we go to out to lunch at one of the places we saw, when we came in, I’m sure hungry and the plane ride kind of wore me out a bit.” Draco said grabbing Harry’s hand smiling hoping he got that hurt look out of Harry’s face. “Okay Drayk, we can go eat because I agree the plane ride did ware me out a bit, and I am hungry too.” Harry said smiling brightly to Draco, Harry knew that he was the only one right now who could bring a true smile to his face, something inside of Harry seem to want to be happy with Draco.  
     

    They spent three wonderful days, roaming around the parks laughing, taking pictures having nothing but pure enjoyment. When it was time to leave everyone put on their masks to not show their emotions in front of Harry, who in the past three days had finally come out of his shell and had bonded with everyone especially Severus and Tom who seem to have taken on a parental role for Harry. “Are you ready to go Harry?” Severus asked as he came into the room to make sure everything was packed up then he saw something was wrong with Harry, he was still asleep, but he was tossing around, and it looked like he was screaming but Severus couldn’t hear anything. That was until he got closer to the bed and the wave of the silence charm passed through him, what he heard coming out of Harry made his blood grow cold. “NO!! LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG. LET THEM GO PLEASE I’LL GO WITH YOU JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!! NO, NO DRACO!” Harry Screamed but nothing he did would let him out of this nightmare, Severus did the only thing he could think of he let his mind open into Harry’s and what he saw sent him over the rail.  
   

    That bastard was inside of Harry’s mind, showing him what would happen if he didn’t release himself over to him. What Dumbledore didn’t expect was Severus joining the dream, he wasn’t a match for Severus, he never was and stopped what he was doing looking smugly at him. “If you do not give me back Harry what you just saw will happen to your family Severus, can you honestly say that the boy is worth all of that?” Dumbledore asked thinking he had Severus where he wanted him, little did he know that Severus would sacrifice everything for Harry. “You goat, of course Harry is worth it he will always be worth it, I love Harry and nothing you do will ever stop that. I don’t expect you to know what love truly is since you killed the only person who ever loved you.” Severus said with a smirk knowing that would get the goats attention, he looked at Harry who was rocking back and forth. “Harry, this is your mind not his you can kick him out and make this dream into anything you wish it to be don’t this goat destroy everything you have worked so hard to get back.” Severus said as he bent down holding onto Harry, but the words seemed to have done the trick because the next second all you could hear was the ugliest scream of pain and terror. Severus looked at where Dumbledore had been but all that was left was ash, then the scene changed and they were in a field of Lilies, looking around Severus nearly passed out because standing staring at them with nothing but smiles where Lily and James. “We are so proud of you honey, hello Sev thank you so much for helping Harry find his way to this place.” Lily said smiling at the shocked look Severus had on his face, but that’s not why he was shocked how was Lily able to talk to him? “I’m confused, how can you both be here? How am I able to talk with you?” He asked with such shock that he didn’t notice that Harry was laughing, he didn’t get what was going on. “Sev, I performed the ritual in time before Dumbledore killed me.” Lily said knowing that Severus would understand once she said that. “So, it worked both you and James have a piece of your soul inside Harry?” Severus said excited hoping maybe there was away to extract it and bring them back. “Yes, it worked but the price was that we were stuck in here, we can never leave.” She said pointing to Harry’s head with a sad smile, wishing there had been another way but at least she could be there for her son. “Severus, Harry I want you both to get the purge and Harry I want you to get the inheritance test done, but have our wills read at the Ministry first then go to the goblins it has already been care of anyone who wants a purge or inheritance done in fear that Dumbledore did something to them the goblins agreed to do it for free, they have always loved Harry who was friends with the prince of goblins when he was little.” Lily stated making sure Severus understood that Harry has the allegiance of the goblins and would soon find out that he also had the wolves, vampires, and his own kind the Elves allegiance. “Okay, but Lily will you always be here? Will Harry be able to talk with you both if he feels he needs the comfort?” Severus asked concerned that this was a one-time interaction for Harry and didn’t want that for him. “Yes, we will always be here, and Harry is able to bring anyone into his mindscape that wants the chance to speak to us.” Lily said smiling knowing when they found Sirius and Remus that Harry would know they would want to talk to us. “Harry, I think its time that you wake up honey you don’t want to miss your plane.” Lily said wishing she could be there when he wakes up but smiled down at Harry who looked so happy that he could still talk to them whenever he wanted. “Okay mum, I love you both so much and I will be back to talk to you more.” Harry said before waking up, looking around he saw Severus still in shock at what had happened, and all Harry could do was smile.  
     

    After the dream both man and child hurried to get everything packed, then met everyone at the entrance to the hotel getting into a van that would take them back to their plane. “What took you guys so long.” Tom asked looking concerned at how pale Severus looked he also looked to be in shock. “It’s okay TomTom, Severus just found out the ritual my mom planned to do worked after he found me in a nightmare because of the goat. I was able to finally get rid of him by going into my mindscape and that’s where we saw mum and dad.” Harry laughed at the looks he was getting all of them shocked that Lily pulled it off, then seeing the look in Harry’s eyes all they could do was smile. They all left the hotel and headed to the plane, but everyone was in a better mood knowing that Harry could speak with his parents whenever he needed them.  
       A couple of days later, it was time for the reading of the wills but Harry made it known that Dumbledore was not to be there or he would have the wills read with the goblins, Harry told the Minister this was his one and only chance to show that he could be trusted. Everyone put on their best clothes and robes to enter the Ministry, Harry was nervous because this would be the first time the wizarding world would see him. “Alright, everyone are we ready to go and watch the Minister make a fool of himself?” Lucius said knowing some how Dumbledore would show up saying the wills couldn’t be read with out his legal guardians present, little did Albus know was that Tom and Severus got granted that by Magical Child Services three weeks ago. “Sev, make sure you have the documents stating you are now Harry's guardianship over Harry.” Lucius said but got a look like he was dumb from Severus like he would forget such an important document. They all gathered around and decided to use a portkey rather than the floo network the grabbed onto the book and were teleported into the Ministry. They all started walking towards the court room 12 when who shows his face? None other than the old goat himself, looking smug that he would get his way finally. They all ignored him and walked into the court room, before they could even speak guards were on either side grabbing everyone trying to pull them away from Harry. “THAT IS IT! MINISTER I GAVE YOU A CHANCE! UNHAND MY GUARDIANS THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL FIND JUST HOW MUCH POWER I HAVE OF THE PEOPLE.” Harry projected his voice which stopped the guards at once looking at the Minister wondering what happened, Harry was glaring at everyone in the room as it started to get cold. “Harry, they aren’t your guardians I am I have the documents to prove it.” Dumbledore said with a smile the brat was his but as soon as he brought the documents out had they been true nothing could destroy them, and Harry snapped his fingers and the documents burst into flames and ash. “I suggest, you old goat think twice before you speak again, or don’t you remember what ashes feel like.” Harry said with such malice that the whole room shivered, how could a seven-year-old have such control and power, looking around he grabbed his family and walked up to the stands of the court room. “I Harry James Potter hold here the true documents of my guardianship in my had, and I demand my parents wills are read I have a rather busy day and don’t want to be in this room longer than I have to.” Harry said glaring at the Minister who swallowed and looked like he was sweating nodding they brought the wills out and started the process.  
 

     The first will to be read will be one of James Charles Potter as he was the first to fall. Everyone sat down as the Minister tapped the paper and it started to read for itself in the voice of James Potter. “I James Charles Potter, do declare of being in of a sound mind that this is my last will and testament, witnessed by my wife Lily Rose Evans Potter and my best friend Sirius Orion Black. Lily if you have survived, I leave you everything to you expect the few gifts to our friends. To Remus Lupin I bequeath to you the vault 585 in it is some extra cash, as well as some books I know you will love, alone with the deed to cabin in Howling shores; its out of the way and unplotted so it’s safe.  
To Sirius Black I bequeath Vault 586 just don’t tell lily what’s inside or you’ll be joining me. Let it also be known that Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper for our house in Godrics Hollow. He has been acting strange, so I feel its important to make it known that Albus Dumbledore requested we switch to Peter instead of Sirius. If Godrics Hollow is attacked know that Peter was the keeper and Dumbledore was the binder. Dumbledore stop pressuring my family into your fake war. Minerva McGonagall, I leave you vault 587, to Andromeda and family I leave Vault 588  
Lucius Malfoy, I know we had to hide the fact that we got along and dear brother I am sorry that I am gone, but I hope Harry and Draco become great friends. I leave you vault 589  
Severus Snape and his husband Tom Riddle I know you have the wrong impression of me the only thing I can suggest is a purge test and hope you understand afterwards. I leave you Vault 590 with all the Potters library potions books as well as very rare ingredients.  
Now for Harry, know that your mother and I loved you and if for some reason both she and I don’t make everything will go to Harry, except for the gifts to our friends. Now if both lily and I are gone the guardianship goes to as followed until harry is 25 and has fully matured into his creature inheritance. The first set of guardians are Severus Tobias Snape and his Husband Tom Marvollo Riddle if for some reason these two aren’t able the second set are Lucius Arculus Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Black Malfoy if these to are unable then the third will go to Sirius Orion Black and his husband Remus Jackson Lupin. My last and final suggestion is to go to the goblins and get a purge done not only on yourselves but on Harry as well as an inheritance test. This is my last will and testament so mote it be.  
 

   Not waiting for a response, the Minister tapped the next parchment and Lilies voice started to speak. “I Lily Rose Evans Potter do declare of being in a sound mind state this is my last will and testament witnessed by my husband James Charles Potter and our friend Sirius Orion Black if you survive me James please take care of Harry and don’t get him into trouble that means you to Sirius. I leave everything to my husband should he survive expect the few gifts for our friends.  
Remus Lupin I know James left you something but because this is my will you have to take it, I leave vault 585 which has a few chests in it. Sirius Black, I leave you vault 690 don’t talk James into anything crazy please. I wish to let it be known that Peter Pettigrew is the secret keeper for our house in Godrics Hollow; Albus was the binder if anything happens to us there, look to those two. Albus Dumbledore leave my husband and son alone we already told you, that we withdrew ourselves from the Order and from this war, that prophecy is fishy and should be investigated.  
If for some reason James and I both do not survive then guardianship until 25 are in order, seeing as Harry’s creature inheritance doesn’t mature until then. First Severus Tobias Snape and His husband Tom Marvollo Riddle both of you get a purge and get Harry an inheritance test. Second Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Black Malfoy, Cissa I know you will look after Harry and I will miss you so very much. Third Sirius Black and his husband Remus Lupin look after him and each other we love you both so much. Under no circumstances is my son to live with my sister and her husband.  
My last suggestion is to all of you in this room right now listening, if you have ever been in the presence that means drank or eaten anything with Albus Dumbledore being there get yourselves to the goblins everything is in order there you don’t have to pay them, get a purge done as well as an inheritance test you might be surprised. This is just a suggestion you don’t have to do so, this ends my last will and testament so mote it be.  
 

    The court room was in a state of shock that not only did Albus know who the really betrayed the Potters, but that the Potters wanted nothing to do with Albus. “Albus? You didn’t? Why would you do such a thing to them?” Minerva McGonagall asked looking as if she was on the verge of tears. “This is all just a misunderstanding, I didn’t know Peter would betray them I really thought he was the best choice rather than Sirius.” Albus stated though he was angry that he couldn’t get the wills stopped from being read. “You are correct in it being a misunderstanding SIR, but from what I heard you knowing who the keeper was yes you still let my godfather be sent to Azkaban without trial for a crime he did not commit” Harry said looking both angry and smug at the same time, “I suggest Minister that you get my godfather out of his holding cell and let him be reunited with his husband and family.” He continued no longer looking at the goat that cause his parents death. “Of course, Mister Potter, I will have him brought here right away. I have to ask what you are going to do now?” The Minister asked hoping that Harry would still help them win the war against the dark lord though he has a feeling its not whom Dumbledore said it was. “I will be on my way to the goblins to do as my parents have wished me to do.” Harry said looking at Dumbledore once again looking smug when he say that the goat was trying to think of away for him to not do so. “Must ask why you have to go to the goblins when you can do all of that here?” Albus asked seeing if he could get Harry to listen to reason that the goblins couldn’t be trusted. “My mother obviously didn’t trust the Ministry and would rather make a deal with the goblins so that is where I am going, besides the Ministry hasn’t proven they can be trusted.” Harry shot back with malice “now if you will excuse me, like I said before I have a very busy day with my family and do not wish to take up anymore of your time.” Harry said then on a side note said, “Send my godfather to Malfoy Manor, Remus is waiting with open arms.” As he walked out of the court room to get to Gringotts and figure out why his parents wanted him to get these tests done.  
   

   It took no time at all to get to the bank and sent to a waiting room for the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts. “Ah, Mister Potter how good to see you again.” Gailak said as he walked in and took his seat a crossed from the young lord, he was pleased to see Harry again he would have to summon Griphook before the young lord left today. “Hello Master Gailak, I wish to full fill my parents wish and get an inheritance test done as well as a purge on myself and everyone in the room.” The young lord said looking nervous but determined, while they had been waiting Sirius and Remus joined them after Siri got new clothes and a shower. “That has been arranged and the ritual room is being set up as we speak, it will only be another few minutes I will come get you when it is time.” Gailak said as he walked to the door to make sure everything was in order. Mean while Sirius was in tears about see Harry again and how much he had grown. “Harry you have gotten so big, well not as big as you should be but bigger than you were.” Sirius said between sobs angry that he had missed all of this for his time in Azkaban. “Siri its going to be ok now, you are here and that’s all the matters.” Harry said as he walked over to Sirius and hugged him and smiled. “Mister Potter they are ready for you, if you will follow me.” Gailak came back into the room happy that Harry had his family back.  
They all gathered into the ritual room waiting for the other goblins to get inside. Harry was getting more nervous he didn’t understand why his parents wanted this to happen but knew it must be a good reason. “Mister Potter we will start with your inheritance test then we will do the purge that one takes a little bit longer.” Gailak said seeing that Harry was nervous and wanting to put his at ease, “nothing to worry about young lord these tests don’t hurt you, though with the purge you might find it to be uncomfortable its not harmful.” Gailak assured him with a smile, as he grabbed a piece of parchment that would be used for the inheritance test. “I need three drops of your blood on this parchment Mister Potter, and we will see what your parents thought to be important.” Gailak knew the answer but was forbidden to say anything until the test was complete. Harry pricked his finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment.  
 

Inheritance test of one Harry James Potter:  
True name:  
Hariad Argulus Severus Potter Riddle Snape  
Fathers: Severus Tobias Snape & Tom Marvollo Riddle  
Mother: Lily Rose Evans Potter  
Blood Adopted Father: James Charles Potter  
Creature Inheritance: King of the light and Dark Elves of Amothistral  
Heir to: Homes: Ownerships:  
Slytherin (by Riddle) Founders Castles 100% Hogwarts  
Gryffindor (by Riddle) Prince Manor 100% Daily Prophet  
Ravenclaw (by Snape) Grunt Manor 100% Ministry of Magic  
Hufflepuff (by Snape) Potter Manor 100% Diagon Alley  
Prince Peverell Castle 100% Hogsmead  
Grunt/Riddle Riddle Manor 100% Amothistral  
Potter Argon Castle  
Black  
Snape  
Peverell  
Evans

     Harry was in shock; how could my mom hide this from them? Harry collapsed into the chair that had been offered and put his hands in his head, did mum hide this or is something else at work here? Closing his eyes, he begged his mum to answer, “They knew you were their son, Harry but three weeks after you were born, they ended up in the hospital with no memory of you or of us being together. Lucius thought it best to hide it from the public because we didn’t want Dumbledore to know who your real fathers were. James being a good friend to us all agreed to marry me, and blood adopt you. We changed your birthday your real date of birth is June 26th, 1979 Harry you were 2 years old when we were killed.” His mum said with such sadness in her eyes she was fearful that Harry would hate her. So, Harry was 8 years old instead of 7 which would make sense on why he seemed to be smarter than he should be his brain was more developed. “I am sorry you had to find out this way honey, but after everyone gets purged you all will remember and Harry you will still have my eyes, but you’ll look more like Tom and Sev though you will still have some of James features.” Lily said to make sure that Harry understood how important the purge was. Finally looking up into the eyes of his fathers who looked shocked and confused he smiled and said, “Mum explained, but for you to understand we all need to do the purge.” Harry said they both nodded and all of them got ready for the purge ritual. “Now all of you need to take this potion and lay down in the circle this ritual takes about 2 hours to get through and doing everyone all at once will save us time.” Gailak said they all did as instructed and laid down in the circle as the goblins each sat on a rune and started chanting the goblins then took a dropped of everyone’s blood and put it on a piece of parchment to know what was being purged. Everyone one but Harry’s were the same except Sirius and Remus’s Hate potion the purge list is as followed  
Hariad Snape Purge  
Glamour 100% Albus Dumbledore- to hide his elf ears performed 3 months ago  
Compulsion spell to obey- Albus Dumbledore- to obey the Dursley and caster  
Fear increasing potion- Albus Dumbledore – Fear of snakes, of being different, and of letting the Dursley down given 3 months ago  
Binding Spell- Albus Dumbledore- Bound to private Drive (Broken)  
Mental Shield Weakening 60%- Albus Dumbledore- Broken 100%  
Seer and Mind Abilities blocked 75%- Albus Dumbledore - broken 100%  
Natural Core and wizarding magic block 70%- Albus Dumbledore- broken 100%  
Loyalty potion- Albus Dumbledore- to the Dursleys last given 3 months ago  
Memory Block 100%- Albus Dumbledore-Broken 100%  
Everyone Else Purge  
Compulsion- Albus Dumbledore- to believe the prophecy is real and that Severus was the one who told Voldemort about it  
Binding spell- Albus Dumbledore- bound to hate Tom Riddle and loyal to Albus Dumbledore (Broken 6 years ago)  
Mental shield weakening- Albus Dumbledore- Tried on Everyone but did not work  
Natural Core and wizard powers 45% - Albus Dumbledore- Broken 100%  
Love Potion- Albus Dumbledore- to himself to get Severus to marry him for the prince seats (last given 6 years ago)  
Memory Block 100%- Albus Dumbledore- to forget about loving lily more than just a sister and not hating James  
Sirius and Remus had a Hate Potion to Hate Severus Snape, Tom Riddle and The Malfoys.

    It took 4 hours to get everything done, longer because Harry’s features changed and ended up causing some pain due to the ears. After everyone one was done with the shock they just got to their body’s and minds they went back into the waiting room to speak with Gailak about making sure all assets were secure. “Mister Riddle Snape, would it be alright if I brought my son into see you?” Gailak finally asked once things had calmed down, hoping Harry would remember Griphook. “Of course, Gailak, I have missed Griphook dearly and wish to apologies for my disappearance.” Harry said with a sad smile on his face, “you do not need to do such a thing, it was not your fault for leaving.” Gailak said as he called his son into the room. “Harry! Oh, it is so good to see you again my friend it has been to long.” Griphook smiled at him happy to see the young lord looking like he should. “It is wonderful to see you Grippy, I have missed you dearly.” Harry said smiling brightly as the goblin sat down looking like he just won a vault full of Galleons. “Now Mister Riddle Snape we have investigated all your assets and vaults everything seems to be fine except for the Potter vaults, someone claiming to be your magical guardian have been withdrawing money from the main Lord vault. I have investigated who it was and Albus Dumbledore as taken a total of 1.5 million Galleons out of the vault.” Gailak said with much distaste “We will be getting the money back in your vault and Gringotts will be suing Dumbledore for fraud.” He said hating that the goblins had been tricked but would do everything to fix this issue. “Thank you Gailak for all your help, Grippy you and I will have to get together and make up for lost time.” Harry said getting everyone ready to leave, it had been a long day and they all needed to rest. “You are much welcome young lord, we will let you know if anything come up in the rest of the investigation, now why don’t you get your family home it looks like you all are ready to drop.” Gailak said as he waved the young lord and his family off one by one the disappeared into the flames.


	5. Chapter 5 Four Years Later

 

 

Chapter 5 Four Years Later

 

 

      It had been four years to the day that the Potter Riddle Snape Family and Malfoys had the purge done and even with the law suit that Dumbledore went through with the goblins, he was still in office as head warlock as well as headmaster of Hogwarts. “Tom, I am still not sure if we should let Harry go to Hogwarts, I don’t want to run the risk of Dumbledore trying anything.” Severus said knowing that Dumbledore would do everything possible to get Harry away from them. “We can’t keep him hidden and having him go to a different school than his bonded will hurt them both magically.” Tom said ever since the day of Dumbledore’s first visit Harry and Draco’s bond has been anything but normal, both could convey their thoughts, feelings and give each other magic when needed. Even though Harry was technically 12 medical history puts him as only 11 so he was starting Hogwarts the same year as Draco. “We’ve tested how far they can be away from one another before it starts to cause problems, having Harry at a different school shouldn’t do any harm.” Severus said but knowing that they couldn’t be apart more than a week before it started to drain them, Severus knew his argument wasn’t going to be won that Harry had to go to Hogwarts. Severus knew there was only one way for Harry to be safe and he would only do it for his family. “Sev, you know that we can’t keep them apart we have to let them go…. Sev what are you thinking?” Tom said looking at his husband knowing that Severus was planning something that he wasn’t liking but was determined to do. “I’m going to take Lucius up on his offer, and I think you should to.” Severus said looking unhappy about doing this but knew it would be a sure way to keep Harry away from Dumbledore. Tom looked at his husband surprised at the lengths he would go for his family, this was Dumbledore the man would do anything to have the world run the way he wanted it to be ran. “Sev, are you sure? I don’t want you doing this if its going to make you unhappy.” Tom said as he took his husbands hand looking concerned “I will be unhappy but if this helps keep Harry safe, I will do everything to make it happen.” Severus said with such determination that even Tom couldn’t stop him. “Very well I will take Lucius up on his offer too, no point in not having both of us there.” Tom said with a smile oh Dumbledore was not going to be happy with the board of governors, Tom had been trying to get the defense post for years and because they could never keep a professor more than a year it was finally his chance that he could finally take that curse away and stay at Hogwarts for the 8 years that Harry was there. Severus just smiled knowing that the curse on the defense post was going to be lifted and no one would be the wiser. “Well let’s go tell Lucius the good news.” Severus said smiling knowing that his family will be there made taking the Potions position a little more bearable.  
     

      September 1st was just a week away and the boys had just got their letters, “I wonder why our letters are so late?” Harry asked looking as his fathers after four years learning that James Potter was just his adopted dad Harry had gotten used to Severus and Tom but deep down knew that there had been something more than just an Uncle type bond between them how else would Harry have been able to communicate with Severus if he weren’t blood related. “Professor McGonagall must be behind on paper work, which means Diagon Alley is going to be packed.” Severus said groaning he hated crowds almost as much as Harry did who still has a hard time being around new people. “Well we could go today, with everyone just now getting their letters it shouldn’t be too packed.” Tom suggested hoping that it was true he also didn’t like crowds and the last time it was hard on Harry to not have a full-blown panic attack. “Can we go dad? I would like to get it done so Draco and I can relax the rest of the week before having to deal with Dumble and his nonstop attempt to compel me.” Harry said with distaste whenever Dumbledore is mentioned, he hated the fact that his school years were going to be anything but nice and relaxing as a student should be. “Of course, Harry we can go, why don’t you and Draco get dressed and let Uncle Lucy and Aunt Cissy know.” Severus said smiling at the fact that Harry hated Dumbledore as much as they did probably more since it was Dumbledore that killed his mom.  
     

     Everyone landed in the Leaky Cauldron 15 minutes later hoping that no one would bother them. “Ah, Severus is it really that time?” Tom the owner said looking at Harry with such hope in his eyes, only looking away when Harry glared at him. “Yes.” Severus said also glaring at Tom who knows that Harry hates it when people stare at him. “Right well, you all have a wonderful morning so far its not to packed.” Tom said looking uncomfortable getting caught up in the moment every time he got to see Harry Potter. They walked to the back of the building and tapped on the brick wall, as Diagon Alley appeared into view. “Let’s get to Gringotts and then we will have Cissa and Tom grab your books while you get fitted for your robes.” Severus said looking around seeing it really wasn’t as packed as he thought it would be, hoping that this would be an easy trip and they could get home he and Tom still had to do their lesson plans and send it to Dumbledore who had thrown a fit about letting them become professors.  
As they walked into Gringotts Griphook walked up to Harry “Harry! How are you? Is it really time for your first year of Hogwarts already?” the goblin asked smiling up at his friend “Grippy! I am doing great, and yes its time for my first year, I need your dad to take me to my vault so I can get money for my things.” Harry said smiling back happy that he got to stay friends with Griphook. Just as he was asking for the goblins father someone shouted out his name. “Harry!? Harry Potter is that really you?” Asked the voice he didn’t recognize Harry turned around to see nothing but red. Molly Weasley and her family had just walked into Gringotts to get the little money they had for the kids school things when she saw a boy speaking to a goblin with such ease, she then recognized the boy and couldn’t have been more excited. Harry not knowing who this woman or the other redheads where backed up slightly to get some distance. “Yes, my name is Harry but its not just Potter.” He said glaring just a little, he really hated when people didn’t use his real name. “Of course, its Potter you’re the boy who lived.” The woman said looking like she knew who he was, not even seeing who he was with. “I am sorry Madam, but my name is Hariad Argulus Severus Potter Riddle Snape so yes its not just Potter.” Harry said glaring more this time after being told he was wrong. “Oh, Harry your just confused your parents would be ashamed of you for changing your name and letting yourself be adopted by these two.” The woman said looking at Severus and Tom like they were the plaque, then had the notion that she could take Harry’s hand and guide him towards the front of Gringotts.

   “Unhand me right this instant! I am not some child you can just put your hands on I am a Lord and you will do to remember.” Harry yelled taking his hand away way from this crazed woman who thinks just like that old goat. “You lay a hand on me again without my permission, I will press charges for harassment. Furthermore, my parents would not be ashamed since my true parentage was revealed four years ago and if you could read maybe you wouldn’t be so ignorant.” Harry said looking so pissed that anyone would try to say anything bad about him or his parents. Molly looked taken back how dare this boy say such things to her, a Lord he was only 11 he couldn’t be a Lord yet. “Harry, you aren’t a lord your only 11 who ever said you’re a lord is lying and who ever told you that your parents were those to is the one who should be ashamed.” She said with a smile there that should put some doubt in the boys head, obviously living with the Malfoy’s hadn’t taught him any manners. “Grippy! Please get your father for me as well as my inheritance test, I need to yet again put a crazed Dumbledore fan in their place as well as show them that I am not one to be messed with.” Harry asked looking at his friend who just nodded and called for his father, whom had already shown up and was already snapping his finger for the test to be brought to him. “Inheritance test? You… Got an inheritance test done? When? Why? Who told you to do such a thing?” The woman asked looking shocked and angry that she was about to be proven wrong. “Not that its any of your business but my Mom’s Will suggested I get it done four years ago when it was read at the Ministry.” Harry said looking like he was bored of having to have this conversation then looking at his fathers who seemed to be waiting for Harry to ask for help.

    Gailak walked over to Harry and handed him the test looking at the woman, how dare she try and hurt the young lord in his bank. Once Harry showed the stupid woman his inheritance as well as the Will of his mother, she looked ready to have a heart attack. “You’re a Creature!!! You’re not even fully human how can they let you into Hogwarts!!! This is outrageous!! I don’t believe you!! If this was true, then you wouldn’t be attending the school.” The woman shrieked looking around seeing that even her family was looking ashamed of her performance. Just as she was say all of this Harry’s magic lashed out letting everyone see his true form, Ears, eyes and his long Hair. “I am the king of the light and dark elves you pathetic woman and I will not allow you speak such treachery about my people, or any others is that understood? You will stop this outrageous outburst and either go about your business with the bank or leave I am done speaking and you will leave me and my family alone.” Harry yelled with such authority that the woman’s family bowed their heads in shame, changing back into his human form and walking back to his family while he waited for Gailak to take him to his vault. “This way my young lord, lets get you the money you need for your school things, so you don’t have to be in Diagon Alley any longer than you need to.” Gailak said looking back at the family who just got their goblin to take them to their own vault.  
   

    After leaving Gringotts and asking Griphook to come over for dinner later, Severus, Lucius and the boys walked over to the robe shop while Tom and Cissa went to get their books and school supplies. Walking into the shop they saw that they weren’t going to be lucky on not seeing that woman again. “More Hogwarts students?” The shop owner said, “Right over on the platform and I will get you measured then you can let me know what you’ll need.” She said again noticing how tense the air got as soon as they walked in. “They both need thick winter, and Spring Cloaks and Robes as well as Dress robes shoes and boots.” Severus said luckily the boys had just gone shopping for regular clothes a couple of days ago, so they were good on everything else. Once they were measured and chose the materials they liked, they paid and had it made out to be owl to them later that night not wanting to be in the store longer than they had too. “Now that is over with all we need is your trunks and both of you need to pick out a familiar and then we can go to Olivanders and get your wand.” Lucius said looking back at the shop pray that was the last they saw of the Weasleys, he could sense that Harry was getting anxious. “Harry? Are you ok? You’ve been quite since Gringotts” Draco said with the bond it was easier to talk this way than try to whisper it. “Yeah, I’m fine Drayk I am just tired of all the drama my name brings.” Harry said looking at Draco with such sadness in his eyes. “Oh, Har I knew this was going to be hard, but I never expected this.” Draco said waving his hand towards the robe shop walking over to harry and hugging him. “As long as I have you with me Drayk I can get through these long days ahead.” Harry said hugging him back smiling. They walked towards the book shop as Tom and Cissa came out holding bags with books, quills, ink, parchment and their potions supplies plus extra. “Everything okay?” Tom said seeing that Harry looked drained hoping nothing went wrong “Yeah, just got done with our robes, now we need our trunks and we can then place all over our things in their while we pick out a familiar.” Harry said perking up when he thought about getting a pet.

  Tom smiled Harry had been excited about learning he could have a pet at Hogwarts sure he had his snow owl Hedwig at home but to have a pet that would be as loyal to him as Hedwig was and he could keep in his dorm was what excite him the most. After getting their multiple compartment Trunks with their initials etched into them, they walked over to the owlery to look at all the pets that were available. “What, are you wanting to look at?” Severus ask when they walked into the shop, knowing Harry would most likely look at the snakes. “I want to look at that Green and Purple Python.” Harry said pointing to the cage the held a 3-foot Python that would fit perfectly around Harry’s arm and stay out of site. “If its willing to pledge its allegiance with you then you may have it.” Tom said know Harry got his ability to talk to snakes and was proud every time he spoke. “Hello, my name is Harry what is yours?” Harry said looking at the snake smiling when it raised its head “you are a speaker? My name is Amethyst nice to meet you Harry.” Amethyst said looking at the speaker with respect “Hello Amethyst I am looking for a Familiar for school and have always wanted to have a snake would you be willing to have me as your Master?” Harry said smiling fondly at the snake hoping she said yes. Amethyst was surprised the young speaker wanted her everyone who ever came in here looked at her with disgust. “I would be honored to be your Familiar, I only have one thing that needs to be seen to. For me to pledge myself to you we have to make sure our magic is compatible.” Amethyst said, “All you have to do is touch my skin and if you don’t get cut then we are compatible.” She said as Harry placed his hand on her skin, they were not only compatible but soul bound Familiars.

 Harry's hand touched her skin and their magic glowed around them as they were bonded instantly. “Whoa, what just happened?” Harry said looking at Amethyst “Young Master we were meant to be! I have found my soul Familiar! It means I am the only Familiar that will be able to bond completely with you.” Amethyst said sounded proud that she found her one true master “This is amazing I can’t wait to take back with me.” Harry said picking up Amethyst and walked toward his father. “I found who I want.” Harry said looking up at his father who looked so proud. “Harry you’ve bonded to your true familiar I’m so proud of you.” Tom said having heard the conversation. After a couple of minutes Draco came back with a black kitten with bright green eyes “Her name is Jade, the owner said that most customers take one look at her and say her eyes are to creepy.” Draco said looking at Jade like everyone was crazy to think such a thing about a kitten. “I think she is beautiful Drayk, I love her eyes they definitely named this beauty correctly.” Harry said as they both walked up to the counter and paid for their Familiars as well as their beds, food and Jade’s collar. Amethyst wrapped herself around Harry’s arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked into Olivanders. “AHHH! What are you doing with that ugly thing?” again the Woman just couldn’t leave them alone “She is my Familiar and if you or any of your family so much as touch her I will have you arrested for harming her.” Harry said seeing the woman raising her wand, “Now if your Children are done getting their wands, I would like to get mine so I can get out of here and go home.” He said looking at her with a glare that would freeze time. “Yes, we are done anything to get away from that THING!” She shrieked looking at the snake like it would strike at any second backing her kids towards the door before bolting. “Finally, Now let me help you get your wands gentlemen.” Olivander said looking thankful that woman was out of his hair. It took only 10 minutes for them to find their perfect wands, Draco’s was a 11 and a quarter inch Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring and Harry’s was of course the brother to his fathers wand 13 inch Holly and Phoenix Feather, after paying for their wands they left the shop and went back into the Leaky Cauldron and apparated back home.


	6. Author Note

**I have Edited my chapters let me know if you think it flows better now, I know my grammar is still horrible I am hoping to find an Editor soon. So let me know what you guys think of the edits**

 

**DH**

 

**P.S Next chapter should be up in a day or so**


	7. Author Note

Sorry Everyone for the delay I have just got a new job so I have been super busy with training I have been writing in a notebook just haven't had time to put it down on my computer so this next chapter is my shortest I've written but chapter 7 will be longer I promise

 

DH


	8. Chapter 6 Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Hogwarts

 

         Harry was nervous to go, he knew his family would be there but it wasn’t going to be as easy as just going to school when it came to Albus Dumbledore. “Harry you don’t have to go on the train, you can just come with us to the school.” His dad said Harry hadn’t been away from Tom and him long since the day they found him, to say he was nervous for his son would be putting it lightly. “I can’t leave Drayk to go alone besides its part of the experience.” Harry said smiling at his dad knowing his fathers love him a lot to have become teachers. They all got their trunks and headed towards kings cross station, the potter-Snape and Malfoy family helped their kids put everything away saying goodbye they got on the train.

            Harry and Draco found a compartment with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Notts. “Draco, Harry how was your summer?” Blaise asked knowing their trip to Diagon Alley hadn’t gone as smooth as the family would have liked. “The summer was great Blaise, Draco and I got to go to the world cup again and then of course the ministry still trying to claim that “Voldemort” was coming back”. Harry said sounding like he could strangle anyone who says the “Dark Lord” was returning. “When are they going to give up on that? I mean the so called “Dark Lord” hasn’t been seen in over 11 years.” Theo said getting annoyed that the ministry kept trying to scare their people. Just then the compartment opened.

            A bushy haired girl with big teeth walked in, “has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” She stated then got super excited gasping she pushed Draco out of the way. “Your Harry Potter! I read about you in the famous witches and wizards of the 19th century. I’m Hermione Granger she said looking at Draco with shroud eyes that meant anything but nice.

            “GET OUT! I don’t care what you have read or who you are, if you had any manners you wouldn’t push anyone you don’t know out of the way specially a bonded pair. His name is Draco this is Theo and that’s Blaise, now that you know our names leave us alone.” Harry said looking very angry his Green eyes flashing Purple. “Harry! I’m fine, see no harm done.” Draco said kneeling next to him holding his hand trying to calm him down. Harry looked down at Draco shaking and tried to slow down his breathing. “I really suggest you leave, Harry does not take anyone treating Draco badly.” Blaise said looking at the girl who only nodded as she left the compartment.

            Draco sat back down, but before he could even get comfortable the compartment door opened again. Harry hadn’t time to calm down, when he saw a door of red, why wouldn’t people just leave him alone. “So, it’s true, Harry Potter is on the train.” The redhead said he had to be related to that mad women from Diagon Alley. “What! Could you [possibly want I’ve had enough harassment for one day.” Harry said looking tried and annoyed as he looked at the redhead.

            The redhead sneered “I wanted to know if Harry Potter was on the train but obviously, he isn’t, the Harry I heard about wouldn’t be rude like you.” Glaring at the git for yet again believing everything he’s told, finally was the last straw. “Well I don’t have the pleasure of knowing your name mister.” Harry said trying to keep a calm voice knowing for sure this was a Weasley. “My name is Ron Weasley.” Ron said sounding proud “Well Mister Weasley, my name is Harry Potter-Snape and everything you might have read or been told about me is nothing but lies, an old goat wanting to control me has been spreading.” Harry said with such malice it felt like the compartment was frigid. “My mom said you would be confused and not really know who you are after living with the Malfoy and Snapes, but Harry those men aren’t your parents. Your mom would be ashamed of how these people are stomping on their memory.” Ron said sounding very confident, until he was push back by such a strong force. “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY MUM IN SUCH AWAY!! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY NO NOTHING ABOUT HER OR ABOUT MYSELF, SO LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE GOT IT!” Harry said standing in the doorway before slamming the door and locking it.

            After that the rest of the train ride was quite and no one else interrupted the boys. They finally arrived at Hogwarts. Having got dressed 10 minutes early Harry and his friends left the train to go to the boats. “First Yrs follow meh. First yrs over herr.” A Giant looking man said gathering everyone to the boats.

            After tregging up the castle stairs, and the stern woman announced the houses, Harry and the rest of the new students entered the Great Hall. “Now when I call your name, you’ll come up here and I’ll place the hat on your head to be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall said and so it began Draco, and Theo where placed in Slytherin, then finally “Harry Potter-Snape.” McGonagall called looking over at harry with understanding. Whispering hello Minni before sitting down and waiting for the hat to speak. “Difficult, very difficult.” The hat said, “Oh no you don’t DUSK, you know exactly where to put me, that old goat is trying to compel you to place me someplace else.” Harry said he wasn’t going to allow, this hat to be defiled. “Thank you, my lord, that old man doesn’t know the release word. Your correct, I do know what house I’m going to put you in.” The hat explained “Better be Slytherin!” the hat shouted as Harry shot out of his seat and sat down next to Draco taking his hand underneath the table. Finally, the sorting was over, and Blaise was the last Slytherin.

            Once the feast was over, the old headmaster got up to do his speech. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome our first years and two knew teachers to our lovely staff. Teaching potions is none other than the Youngest potions master in Great Britain Professor Severus Snape, as well as his Husband who will be our new defense against the dark arts Professor Tom Riddle-Snape please give them a warm welcome.” The Headmaster said then went on to state the rules and then sent everyone to bed.

Let me know what you all think... Is this easier to read now and should I do this with the rest of the chapters??


	9. Chapter 7: The Goat

Small Discloser * Is Harrys inner talk with Draco

And x is Draco’s inner talk with Harry

 

 

Chapter 7: The Gloat

      The next day Harry woke up and just knew today wasn’t going to go well. x “Morning Har, is everything okay?” x Draco asked through the bong looking concerned. * “It’s not going to be a good day Drayk, I can feel it.” * Harry said back looking at Draco with equal concern. Walking up to Harry, Draco hugged his bonded giving him the comfort both of them needed at that moment.

      After showering, and getting dressed, Draco and Harry left with Blaise and Theo towards the Great Hall. “I’m excited about potions and Defense today, your fathers have always been great teachers.” Said Theo practically bouncing. “I am just glad I have them here as well as Aunt Minni, she’s stern but a great teacher as well.” Harry said smiling for the first time in days. The growing concern came back as they walked into the Great Hall and Harry’s smile faded.

     They barley got into the Hall before Draco was pushed out of the way by someone red and brown. “Out of the way Malfoy, Harry is our friend he doesn’t need disgusting Death Eaters like you around him.” Ron Weasley loudly said the other students in the Great Hall turned towards the commotion. Before Ron could grab Harry’s arm he was being pinned to the wall. “I warned you once Weasley, do not touch me or my family. I also told you we are not friends, nor will I ever be friends with someone who believes they can push people around to get what they want.” Harry said glaring at Ron who looked scared seeing Harry’s purple eyes.

     “Harry my boy, I sure this is just a misunderstanding. I don’t believe Mr. Weasley meant any harm.” Said the old goat as he walked down from the head table. “Oh, he meant it headmaster and I advise that he stay away from me, I might not be so nice next time.” Harry said still glaring as he dropped Ron on the floor and walked over to Draco. “Come on Drayk lets go eat I see that Professor Snape is handing out schedules.” Harry smiled holding out his hand to Draco. As they started to walk hand in hand a voice was heard. “That is wrong Harry, being gay is gross and you’ll never be accepted in our world.” Said the big toothed girl from the train. Turning around looking pissed and ready to kill Harry said, “Miss. Granger before you open your mouth, I would advise you to look up Wizarding laws, they are quite different than the Muggle world.” Not bothering for an answer, they left for their table got their schedules and left the Great Hall.

    Harry and Draco walked to his fathers chambers, just as his dad was returning from the Great Hall as well. “Harry, are you okay son?” Severus asked looking concerned for his child. “I’m fine, but can Drayk and I get a quick bite to eat in here? I really don’t want to go back into the lions den.” Harry said with a sign as he slumped down on to the sofa. “Of course, Dobby? Please get Harry and Draco their favorite breakfast please.” Severus said as the young house elf popped in to the chambers. “Oh yes master Severus anything for Harry and young master Draco.” Dobby squeaked as he popped away.

    After having a full breakfast Harry and Draco looked at what they had for classes that day. “Well this should be fun, Double Transfiguration, Defense, Potions and History of Magic everything with the Lions except for History of Magic.” Harry said Sarcastically looking annoyed still with everything that happened. “Yes, but at least its’s with teachers we liked minus Professor Binns.” Draco said trying to lighten the mood. “Just as long as they stay away from me, I will be fine.” Harry said but didn’t sound convinced it would happen.

    Draco and Harry walked into transfiguration, they were the first ones there, sitting down Harry looked at the cat on the desk and smiles. “Why does she always do this?” Draco whispered looking at the cat. “She wants to see who acts out on their first day.” Harry said smiling more, kinda hoping that Weasley and Granger made fools of themselves. “I see you plotting Har, what are you planning?” Draco asked still whispering knowing Harry wasn’t going to do anything bad, but he was hoping something happened. “I’m not planning Drayk, you know me, I’m just thinking of what would happen if something happened in class.” Harry said pretending to look chocked at Draco.

    As everyone started to arrive Blaise and Theo quickly took the seats next to Draco and Harry blocking anyone from getting to them. Ron and Hermione walked into class and sat behind Harry and Draco, talking loudly. “I can’t believe they allow gay people in to this school, let alone teach students, they should be arrested for be disgusting.” Hermione said looking at Harry with such anger. “I agree, with you Hermione, though maybe just recondition, is a better idea because I believe at one point the Headmaster was gay.” Ron said smiling at how uncomfortable the class shifted

    “That will be the end of that, you two have two weeks detention for your lack of respect.” Professor McGonagall said jumping off the desk. “I will have you know Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger the Headmaster is still very much gay and Miss. Granger being gay is accepted in our world. Maybe not in the Muggle world but in the Wizarding, world being gay is okay.” McGonagall said looking very angry at her lions. “Professor, what right does Draco have in taking Harry way from the option of having a wife and child.” Hermione whined looking at Harry with hunger. “Because Draco didn’t take my rights away. If anything, I took his away when my magic bonded us at Nine years old.” Harry said glaring at Hermione then at Draco with a sad look. “Not that it’s any of your business, who I am with or not nor is it the Ministry or the Headmasters.” Harry said looking back to the two lions behind him with his purple eyes showing again.

    McGonagall got a handle on the class and had everyone start to try and turn their match sticks into needles. Harry and his friends got theirs to change fully on their first try, while it took Hermione and a couple of others to get it in two or three tries, Ron didn’t even get the tip to change. “Well done everyone you all did well, I want to congratulate Blaise, Theo, Draco and Harry for getting their match sticks to change on their first try, 5 points each to your house. McGonagall said with a stern smile not really letting anyone know how proud she was of her nephew.

    After class Harry and Draco, along with Blaise and Theo started to head straight to Defense class. As they were walking the old goat stopped them. “Harry my boy I would like to speak to you a minute.” Dumbledore said with his grandfather type smile. “So sorry Professor but unless my fathers are present, I won’t be having any conversations alone with you.” Harry said giving him a smile and walked away hoping to get to his fathers class before being stopped again.

   Just as Harry and his friends walked into the Defense class he was stopped again. “It’s quite rude to leave someone who wasn’t done speaking to you Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said looking slightly angry. “Again Professor, I am sorry but unless my parents are here, I don’t have to say another word to you.” Harry said starting to get angry at the look that the Old Goat was giving him. “My son is right unless myself or Severus are present you won’t be alone with Harry, Albus sorry it’s what we advised Harry to tell you or any teacher.” Tom said coming up behind Dumbledore.

   “Fine, I want a meet with you and Severus with Harry. I have much to say about his behavior the last few days.” Dumbledore said with fire in his eyes. “I will let Severus know at dinner we will meet right after. Now may I start my class Headmaster you’ve made it late.” Tom said with a tight smile. “I will see you all at eight, don’t be late I’m a busy man and have another meeting.” Dumbledore said as he left the room just as a jar on one for the shelves shattered.

    “How dare that man think, that there is something wrong with my behavior.” Harry said getting closer to the edge of a full transformation. “What has Luci found out? I don’t want to go in blind when we go to this so-called meeting.” Severus said pacing back and forth in their quarters looking concerned. “Sevvy, sit down you are going to ware a hole out on the floor, everything is fine he’s just trying to get a rise out of us. I just got done talking to Luci and he said that Dumbledore hasn’t been complaining or trying to do anything at the Ministry. So, Dumbledore is really just trying to get Harry to do something that will give him cause to try to get him away from Severus and I even though legally he couldn’t do it.” Tom said walking to up to his husband and giving him a hug. “Dad, Father, I think we should introduce our trump card, it will probably give us more room to breath and keep him in line.” Harry said but wasn’t sure that his parents would go for that idea, they hadn’t planned to use that bit of leverage until on a later date. “I don’t believe we will have to use that card just yet Harry, but if he continues to be a problem then we will send the documents over as well as watch his face as everything gets blown up.” Severus said also hoping that they didn’t have to use it anytime soon.

    They left right after dinner towards the Headmasters office, not really wanting to see the old goat but knew they had to show up as civilized as possible. “Acid Pops.” Tom said with a roll of his eyes. Walking into the Headmasters office Dumbledore wasn’t the only one there. “Eight o’clock right on time, good I asked all the teachers here tonight so we can discuss Harry’s future and make sure his behavior in classes will stop being so disruptive.” Dumbledore said not even bothering to see the looks of shock on everyone’s face. “Now Harry I will not be having you throwing students up against a wall anymore and this thing with Draco in pretending to be gay will stop as well.” Dumbledore continued giving everyone a grandfather smiles of sadness that made it seem like he was sorry that Harry was doing all of this. “I will stop you right there Professor before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have. First off, I am gay, Second, I will not stop what is going on with Draco and I since that would be going against Lady Magic herself as she was the one who accepted our Magic and Soul bond at just nine years old. Third, I will try not to throw anyone against a wall but I will warn you if Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger do not cease and desisted the notion that I am their best friend than I will not be held accountable for what happens when they have already been warned twice now. That also goes for any of the Gryffindor’s who think that just because I am Harry Potter and my mother was Lily, they have some right to demand I am changed from a Slytherin to a Gryffindor.” Harry said looking at Dumbledore with very bright purple eyes of determination that everyone in the room could tell that Harry was not happy about being told to stay away from Draco. “I will also put in if this whole conversation was about you trying to take control of my life and not actually about something to do with school or my classes, I have no problem going to the school board and filing a complaint to them for you using your position as Headmaster for anything other than being a School Headmaster.” Harry smirked at the goat with such malice that would have made Severus and Tom laugh if they weren’t in the company of other teachers. “I think this meeting is over, like I said before I am a busy man and I do have another meeting.” Dumbledore said looking shot down and ready to throw a tantrum for not getting his way. “I will then say good night to you all and see you all in class tomorrow.” Harry said bowing as he walked out of the office and started to go back to the Slytherin common room, or try to that is until he got his in the back by a curse.  


	10. Chapter 8 Punishment

Acknowledgments: Thank You all for your comments I really appreciate your patients with me, this chapter took longer to get done than I would have liked but here it is hope you all enjoy…

 

 

Chapter 8: Punishment

 

    Harry turned around to look at the person who thought they could cast an unforgivable on him. “I’m a half-elf mind curses don’t work on me, and I do believe I warned both of you to leave me alone.” Harry said finally unleashing his full elf form. “Tell us the truth what have you done to the Harry Potter I read about?” Hermione asked looking slightly frightened at Harry’s appearance. “Maybe, if you stopped believing everything you read you would see what’s right in front of your face.” Harry glared taking a small step towards them. “Why would your mother carry a baby for that ugly bat, she was pretty and brilliant, how did she even know someone like him?” Ron asked sweating as he said those words.

     “Not that it’s any of your business but my mom and dad were friends before Hogwarts. My dad was the one who taught my mom about magic.” Harry said still glaring at the idiots. “Why did she go into hiding, if you weren’t James son.” Ron asked trying to stretch for more answers. “Because the person who was after my mom and James didn’t know what they did.” Harry said rolling his eyes getting bored of the conversation. “If we are done with the history lesson, I’m tired and want to get back to Draco.” Harry said looking at them with a bored look. The lions didn’t say anything more and Harry walked away but not before casting a shield and eavesdropping charm on himself and the lions.

   As he was walking back, he listened to the lions conversation. “Do you believe what Harry said?” Hermione asked Ron sounding worried that she had gotten everything so wrong. “From what I’ve seen about this Harry is that he doesn’t lie.” Ron said sounding upset that something wasn’t going his way. “You think Dumbledore is wrong? That Harry is being bewitched and held against his will?” Hermione asked sounding shocked that something like that could even happen. “Hermione, you saw the imperious curse, it didn’t work on him. If he was really bewitched that spell would have made his eyes glaze over.” Ron said sounding defeated that their Headmaster was wrong about something.

   Harry was fuming by the time he got down to the dungeons. “* Draco meet me in dads quarters. What I’m hearing needs to be heard by them. *” Harry sent out to Draco through the bond. “x Okay, see you soon. x” Draco replied sounding interested and confused on what was going on. Harry walked into his parents quarters ready to throw something. Looking at his dad gritting his teeth he said, “Calming draught now.” Harry was close to losing control. Just as Severus handed his son the draught Draco walked in rushing to Harry. “I’m here Har, breath in deep and out slowly just listen to my voice.” Draco said doing everything Lily had taught them to calm Harry down. “Thanks, Drayk my mother says she’s proud of you.” Harry said looking up at his bonded.

   “Harry, are you okay? I felt your energy all the way in my class.” Tom said coming into the quarters after setting things up for class in the morning. “Yes, I would like to know what caused this to happen as well” Severus said though he had a feeling he already knew see as it hadn’t been long since the meeting with the old goat.

   “Dad, Father we might have to use our leverage sooner than we wanted. I think you need to hear this, first since my life is all they can think about.” Harry said slightly less calm as he waved his hand to let them listen into the conversation. “I told you to just knock him out, not try and control his mind! Now Tom and Severus are going to be on alert, and we will never get to Harry.” Dumbledore said sounding stern then going on and said, “we need Harry to win this war, he has to much political power.” Sounding like he really hated to admit that last part. “Well it doesn’t help that he’s already bonded.” Said Hermione sounding defeated that it couldn’t be her. “You could always kidnap the snake and make Harry do what you want.” Ron said not really sounding like himself. “Ron! What’s wrong? That’s a horrible idea.” Hermione said sounding confused like she was looking at Ron for the first time. “Actually, I quite like the idea.” Dumbledore said sounding like he was smiling. “What! Headmaster we couldn’t possibly.” Hermione said but then got quiet. “I think your right Headmaster, getting Draco away from Harry will in turn make him do whatever we want.” Hermione started talking again also not sounding like herself.

   “Here is what I want you to do, Ron I need you and Hermione to create a scene tomorrow. So, I can get a port-key around Draco.” Dumbledore said sounding like he had been thinking about this for a while. “Is that really wise, I mean its all well and good, but do we really want to provoke Harry?” Ron asked sounding a little more like himself but still very monotone. “We have to do this Ron, if the Headmaster thinks it’s a good idea then we need to do as we are told.” Hermione said sounding more confident and more like her foolish self. “Good now tomorrow before Harry and Draco get into the Great Hall cause a scene that gets Draco away from Harry and I will do the rest. Now get up to your dorms its almost curfew.” Dumbledore says while it sounds like he’s walking away.

   “THAT BASTERED! How dare he think that; he can do this to our family.” Tom yelled looking like his old self when he got mad. “Harry, I understand why you are mad, but to use the bit of leverage we have won’t help. We need something that will truly end this without giving our whole hand away.” Severus said going over to his husband to try and calm him down. “I know dad but what can we do? I am so tired of acting like this is just some big annoyance, I just want to go to school and be a kid. Why does everyone have to make a big deal out of me living through the bloody killing cures.” Harry said shrinking further into Draco and looking like he just wanted everything to just be over. “Uncle Sevvy, I think it’s a bad one this time.” Draco said as he saw Harry shrink more and more into himself trying to become smaller than he was. “Harry, go into your mind scape, speak with Lil’s, let your mind rest as well as your body. We will figure out what to do in the morning before breakfast okay.” Severus said looking at his son knowing that talking with Lily would help Harry’s mind rest, she wouldn’t let him out until she felt that he was well enough.

   Harry fell asleep in Draco’s arms, which was not very comfortable, but Draco didn’t seem to mind if they had been in a bed rather than the couch. “Here Draco, I will take him into the bedroom and you both can rest for the day.” Tom said looking a little amused that Draco was more than willing to stay in that position all night for Harry. They both walked into the bedroom and got Harry dressed for bed then laid him in the queen sized bed that Tom and Severus brought from home, “Draco, I want you to try and enter the Garden with Harry see if Lily has any ideas on how to deal with Dumbledore and those lions.” Tom said as he kissed his son on the forehead and wished Draco a good night. “Of course, Uncle Tom, I want to help in anyway I can.” Draco said sliding into bed with Harry pulling him close and let his mind drift towards the Garden.

    Once Tom was sure the boys were asleep, he looked at Severus and dragged him to the fireplace to call Lucius. “Do you think it wise to do this, Lucius will probably want to drag Dumbledore out of the castle after hearing what was said.” Severus said looking at his husband who seemed to already have his mind made up. “This needs to be done Sev, Draco is Lucius’s son and even though he is in our care while he is here this isn’t a matter with school, this is about his life.” Tom said making it known this is how it had to be. “Well let’s try to be slightly gentle about this, we can’t just beat around the bush, but we also can’t be super blunt.” Severus said looking at Tom who looked a little offended but at the same time amused. “Of course, oh sweet and sensitive husband, I will be gentle for the sake of Draco as well as our ears.” Tom said trying to keep the mood light. Tom tossed floo powder into the fire place and said, “Malfoy Manor, London.” Both Severus and Tom walked into the kitchen of the Manor.  

     “Tom? Severus? What are you doing here?” Lucius asked seeing the nervousness radiating off Severus as he sat down at the table. “What has that old goat done now? I asked around the Ministry he hasn’t been complaining or asking Fudge about anything, so if he is planning something, they don’t know anything about it.” Lucius said looking a little put out by the glances that Severus kept giving Tom. “Harry had to put a eavesdropping charm on the two lions that have been giving him trouble today, after they tried to put the imperious curse on him. While listening to the conversation Dumbledore spoke to them and got a plan for tomorrow before Harry and Draco go to the Great Hall.” Tom said pausing to let Lucius absorb all the information. “What kind of plan?” Lucius said fearing that he was not going to like this at all. “Dumbledore is going to try and kidnap Draco in order to get Harry to do what he wants.” Tom said waiting for the outburst, but so far it didn’t happen. “Wait you said try? What are you doing to prevent that from happening?” Lucius asked when he saw Severus relax a little, which meant he had been waiting for an outburst. “I have away that would make it to where Dumbledore couldn’t use any kind of port-key on Harry or Draco.” Severus said smiling and thanking Lady Hogwarts for her gift on the day of the purge. “What are you talking about?” Tom asked looking confused on what his husband was saying. “On the day of the purge while I was in sleep state, Lady Hogwarts spoke to me and gifted me a very ancient ward that not even Dumbledore knows about. It will prevent anyone from putting a port-key, tracking spell, or any kind of harmful curse on the boys inside or outside of Hogwarts.” Severus said kinda wishing he had thought to use it from the very beginning of the year. “That’s amazing, but I feel like there is a catch to the ward.” Lucius said also getting a nod from Tom that he was thinking the same thing. “It means that the only way for the boys to use any kind of transportation like that they would have to be willing to use it. I also know that it must be performed every few years to keep the ward strong and if I place it on a bonded pair then I only must place it on Draco and Harry is protected as well. The catch is that if someone places a port-key on either of the boys it would automatically transport them to each other so if Harry is in the middle of one of his trainings with you things could be a little distracting, same for Draco with his training.” Severus said look from Tom to Lucius wondering what they were thinking. “I would rather the boys get distracted in training, then one or both of them get kidnapped.” Tom said as Lucius nodded in agreement and know how good Severus was with wards, he knew his son and god-son were protected.

   They spent a few more hours discussing other ideas, on what to do with Dumbledore if he truly does try kidnapping Draco tomorrow, then both Severus and Tom headed back to Hogwarts to get some much-needed sleep. While they had been speaking to Lucius, Harry and Draco were having a conversation with Lilly and James in the Garden. “Mom, I am only eleven years old why do I have to be the one to end this so-called war? I just want to be a kid and enjoy life like any normal kid should.” Harry said feeling so defeated which he hadn’t felt in a long time not since Severus had taken him away from the Dursley’s. “I am so sorry Honey; I truly wish I could have prevented that lame prophecy from getting out and letting Dumbledore make it seem so believable. Even though at the time I did believe it, I knew it wasn’t your father that was the Dark Lord. I wish I had figured it out sooner, then this wouldn’t have happened.” Lilly said looking so sad at how blind she had been. “Aunt Lil’s is there anything we can do to stop him, without revealing our whole hand of cards?” Draco asked hoping Uncle Tom was right in asking Lilly. “Oh boys, you have the most powerful gift anyone could have given you.” Looking at her god-son and son smiling. “What do you mean? What does our bond have to do with it?” Harry asked looking confused and trying to figure out what his mom was hinting at. “Harry, who blessed your bonding at only nine years old?” Lilly said with a slight laugh, smiling even brighter as she saw it dawn on her son. “Of course! Wait I could really ask her to pass judgment on them for trying to harm my family and myself?” Harry asked feeling hopeful again for the first time in weeks. “You can ask her anything and she almost always answers but when it comes to judgment you have to be sure you are wanting this to happen, her punishments are fair and fits the crimes but it can sometimes make you feel sympathy for the accused.” Lilly said looking at both boys with a serious look to show how big this was. Harry smiled a true smile for the first time in days, feeling more hope that things would be okay for once. “Aunt Lil’s would they have to commit the crime first or would they just have to plan it out?” Draco asked not wanting to ruin the smile on Harry’s face but the questioned needed to be asked. “They do have to commit the crime yes; she won’t punish on an off chance they don’t try to do it.” Lily said but knowing who was wanting to commit the crime she wasn’t worried that it wouldn’t be done. “The fact that you seem confident means you don’t think its just a plan.” Harry said looking at his mom smirking a little. “I know Dumbledore, now I don’t know him as well as James did but I feel like I know him well enough to know that he doesn’t just plan something and not follow through with it.” Lilly said looking at her husband wondering what he was thinking about. “Your mom is right Harry; Dumbledore will try to kidnap Draco tomorrow so have a laid-out plan before you leave your quarters is your best option.” James said finally speak since Harry stepped into the Garden tonight. “Da what made Dumbledore, become this way? Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus said he never seemed like this when you guys were in school.” Harry asked looking at his third Dad trying to figure out as much as he could about the Headmaster. “Honestly Harry, I think he was always this even when we were in school. If I was to take a guess, he seemed to change after he had to defeat Grindelwald, rumors had it that they had been lovers but only one truly loved the other, while the other wanted nothing but power.” James said frowning about that, how could he have not seen this while in school. “So, we need to wait to see if they actually go along with this plan tomorrow? If they do then we ask Lady Magic for help, is there anything else we need to do?” Draco asked while Harry mulled over what James had told him about Dumbledore. “Make sure you say I invoke my right for fair judgment, in doing so I ask for Lady Magics help.” Lilly said looking at Harry as she said it knowing he would have to say it. Nodding Harry and Draco sat with Lilly and James just catching up on how their school work was going, and if anything had changed about the school. All four of them just relaxed and it allowed Harry to become mentally calm and stable in magic again being close not only to Lilly but also to Draco, helped him gain control James was the one who helped with just being more open when it came to having a problem and asking for help. While Lilly and Draco were his mind and magic stabilizers. “Well boys it is time for you to wake up and get ready, I know Severus and Tom have come up with away for you to be safe Draco when Dumbledore does try to kidnap you, so I am not worried.” Lilly said sounding confident in her best friends ability to work out what to do. “Thanks again mom for all your help, and Da thank you for giving me something to think about on Dumbledore. I love you both.” Harry said giving his Mom and Da a hug just before he woke up.

     Harry looked around realizing someone must have put him into bed, rather than keep him on the couch. “See you are awake.” Draco said smiling over at Harry’s hair with amusement. “Who moved me last night?” Harry asked Draco rolling his eyes as he tried to get his hair under control it being long it was easier than when he had it short. “Your father, he didn’t think we would be very comfortable on the couch all night the way that we were sitting.” Draco said helping Harry braid his hair into one long braid, it also gave Draco an excuse to play with his hair. “Well I guess we better get dressed and see what my parents have come up with for todays event.” Harry said giving Draco a hug of thanks for the braid. After they got ready, they walked into the living area of the quarter finding not only Tom and Severus but also Draco’s parents.

   “Mom and Dad, I didn’t expect you guys to be here until this weekend.” Draco said going over to his mom and giving her a hug. “We thought with everything that is about to happen today, we should probably show up sooner rather than later.” Lucius said smiling at his son, then smirking at his god-son “Nice hair there Harry the braid is very nice.” Lucius winked. “Draco helped me do it, I get tired of just putting it in a basic ponytail. That and it also gave him the excuse to play with my hair.” Harry said smiling over at Draco who blushed a little, as he sat down at the table. “So, what did you guys come up with to help with the situation we are dealing with?” Draco said trying to get off the topic of his obsession with Harry’s hair. “On the day of the purge, Lady Hogwarts gave me a very ancient ward that prevents anyone putting tracking spells, port-keys and really bad curses on anyone, not even Dumbledore knows about it.” Severus said looking at his son who had a very shocked look on his face. “Why didn’t I think of that sooner, but wouldn’t that give away our hand?” Harry asked his dad knowing that was what they were trying to avoid. “No, not if you play as if its all part of the blessing Lady Magic gave you when you two bonded.” Severus said smiling at his son who then laughed. “How very Slytherin of you Dad, that would work perfectly with what mom told me I could do to make it so they couldn’t harm anyone anymore.” Harry said seeing the confusion around the room except for Draco’s. “What do you mean Harry, what did Lilly suggest?” Tom asked feeling hope about todays events for the first time. “After Dumbledore tries to kidnap Draco, and if fails I will invoke my right to a fair judgement.” Harry said letting his words sink in knowing the adults in the room would understand at once. “Your mother is still one of the most brilliant witches, I ever got the pleasure of knowing.” Tom said smiling brightly at what Lilly had suggested to Harry. “I agree, that is a brilliant idea and it would work to she would be fair with the punishment for all parties involved.” Severus said also smiling at the fact that his best friend is still helping them even if its from the mind of his son. After all the plans were set, Severus sat next to Draco and started the warding spell which luckily with Lady Hogwarts help it wasn’t to be taxing on Severus’s magic. “You are now the most protected eleven-year old’s in all of the UK.” Severus said smiling at Harry’s shocked look. “Did I forget to mention that if I placed the ward one of a true bonded pair that both of them were protected by that ward?” Severus said smiling knowing he did it on purpose wanting to see the look on Harry’s face. “Lady Hogwarts, also said that if one of us had a port-key placed on us without our consent that it would just transport us to each other is that correct?” Harry asked making sure he had all the plans correct before Draco and he went down to the Great Hall. “Yes, you are correct. Now just to let the events unfold they way they need to unfold.” Tom said looking nervous now for his son, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

    Everyone grabbed their bags for the day, and left their quarters heading towards the Great Hall. Severus and Tom left for the door leading to the Teachers entrance to the Head Table. With one last glance at the boys they nodded and left. “Are you ready for this? You know they are going to push me and do everything they can to get me out of arms reach.” Draco said starting to get a little nervous since they left the safety of their quarters. “Yeah, I will have to let it happen so Dumbledore puts the port-key on you.” Harry said also getting equally nervous about everything that’s about to happen. As they got closer to the Great Hall, Harry squeezed Draco’s hand just as someone pushed him out of the way and into a wall. “How many times do I have to tell you Malfoy, Harry is my best mate, stay away from him you slimy snake.” Ron Weasley said looking smugly at Draco who had hit his head a little on the wall. “I am not your best mate, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, and if you every touch my bonded like that again you’ll get much worse than a bump on the head.” Harry said looking at Ron with his purple eyes, as Harry walked over to help Draco up but of course the other Lion was there. “Harry stop pretending to like that sleezy snake, you have to see you are under a spell, no one could ever truly love a git like him.” Hermione said pushing Draco further away from Harry just like the Headmaster had told her. “Now, now children there’s no need to fight I’m sure we can come to an understanding.” Dumbledore said going over to help Draco up off the ground. “What kind of understanding are we talking about Headmaster?” Harry asked doing everything to remain calm knowing this was it and they Draco was going to be fine. “Well for starters, you will start doing what your told or you’ll never see Mr. Malfoy again. Bumblebees!” Dumbledore said as he tried to activate the port-key. Nothing happened Draco was still there except now he was right next to Harry again.

   Dumbledore looked shocked his port-keys always work. “I don’t think so Headmaster, you see if you knew anything about a true bonded couple, you would understand why that port-key didn’t work.” Harry lied like he was supposed also giving a smiling in knowing that everything was going exactly as it was supposed to. “His soul and my soul are part of each other magic won’t allow us to be forced apart.” Draco said which was only a half truth.

      I can’t allow you boys to be together you are not good for Harry just like his so-called parents.” Dumbledore said getting angry about the turn of events. “Allow! You think, you have any say on who anyone ends up with?” Harry said getting equally angry of the stupidity of the old goat. “I am Albus Dumbledore, I have more power than you have in your finger boy.” Dumbledore said letting his true power show but looked confused when Harry started laughing.

     “Your about to regret saying that you old goat. I call upon Lady Magic and invoke my magical right to seek judgement on those who have tried to harm my family and my self, past, present and future. I also ask Lady Hogwarts if she is listening to please lock down the school so the accused can’t escape until punishment has been passed.” Harry said feeling the wave of magic from both ladies. Hogwarts was locked down with in minutes, as Lady Magic just stood there observing each of the accused who all had gone pale. “I am ashamed of you two Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger how could you become so blinded to the evil in your own prejudice hearts. This is not who I gifted magic to you had bright futures ahead of you and you might have just thrown it all away.” The Lady said looking up and down at each of their cores as well as what was truly in their hearts. “I see mostly you have been under spells and potions, but you still have a lot to learn based on what I see in your hearts, so your punishment is this. You Hermione Jean Granger will only be allowed to use your magic during classes nothing more, you are also banned from using the library, you need to learn that books aren’t the answer to everything, so take good notes listen to your teachers and maybe by the end of the year if your heart has changed I will give you full use of your magic again. Your punishment is the same Ronald Bilus Weasley with an added punishment like Hermione’s you are not allowed to harm anyone with your hands or anyone else hands.” Lady Magic said waving her hand and releasing them from the spells, and potions they were on but allowing them to remember what they did and their punishment before putting a timer on their cores.

      “Now for you Albus Dumbledore, your involvement of all the actions taken against Mr. Potter-Snape and his loved ones past, present and future have not gone unseen and they have been your biggest mistake. My punishment for you is stripping you of almost all your magic. You’ll be able to use basic defense spells nothing that can harm and until you show you’ve learned your lesson that is how you’ll stay.” Lady Magic said as she waved her hand over Dumbledore his magic going into her hand, she took most of his core only leaving a first-year muggle-born amount. With a bow to Harry and Draco, the Lady disappeared leaving parchments addressed to the ministry.

   “Harry! Was that necessary? We just wanted the best for you.” Hermione said looking shocked about what had just happened. “If it wasn’t necessary, I wouldn’t have done it, be thankful Lady Magic was lenient with you and Ron.” Harry said looking bored but in side was relieved. “You’ve ruined me! I will do everything in my power to destroy you.” Dumbledore yelled looking like a child having a tantrum. “Really, you’ve already lost most of your power Headmaster. Do you really want to lose the rest?” Harry asked looking really bored now. “I advise you to start proving you can change your ways, so you can possibly have a chance in getting back in Lady Magics good graces.” Harry said before taking Draco’s hand and walking towards the Great Hall doors. Not seeing, Lady Fate watching the whole scene agreeing with what the young elf had said and hoping she could help Dumbledore be the good wizard she had seen him become.   


End file.
